Road to the Ice Bowl
by Jpbake
Summary: Jack and Elsa are both starting their freshman year of collage. While Elsa instantly tries out for the cheer squad Jack is hesitant to try out for football despite playing in High school. when he does make the team he is only limited as a backup QB. But when the starting QB goes down in the opening game Jack finally gets his time to shine. can he lead the team to victory?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Jpbake is back with yet another story. Now I know I am currently working on three other stories right now but I just couldn't help myself I had to get a start on this. Also unlike most of my stories which is really heavy on the action and suspense this story is more light hearted. Also I sort of changed the ages of Anna and Elsa from the movie and made them twins instead of Elsa being a few years older. The reason being I wanted to but them both in collage in the same grade and them being twins was the only way I could think of to do it. I know that's a big change but I think it will work. That's all I really have to say right now. Enjoy. **

The three of them drove into campus in a very packed pickup filled with boxes, TV's, among other things. Jack Frost, Elsa Winters and her twin sister Anna, was about to start their Freshman year at the University of Arendelle and were getting ready to move in.

"Well here we are people." Elsa said stopping her truck at the dorms. "Arendelle University, ready to start your new lives?"

"I'm just ready to try out for the cheer leading Squad." Anna squealed getting out of the truck first. Anna was wearing a blue and white Arendelle University T-shirt with the School emblem on it of a Capital A with Deer antlers on it with the words "Go Reindeer" underneath it, she was also wearing blue shorts, and her hair was in pig tails

"I'm right there with you sister." Elsa said following Anna out of the car. She was wearing a black T-shirt with the name of a band she went to see live last semester called Imagine Dragons, she was also wearing skin tight cut off jean shorts, her hair braided and resting over her right shoulder and a Arendelle University baseball cap.

"So Jack, are you going to try out for the football team?" Elsa asked when Jack got out of the car.

"I don't know." Jack sighed in a sad tone as he got out of the car wearing a Peyton Manning Jersey blue NFL shorts and a 2007 Superbowl champion Indianapolis Colts hat. Jack and Elsa had been friends since elementary school when he and his family moved in next door to her and Anna's family. The first time Jack saw Elsa he could of sworn she was a angel, her ice blue eyes, her pale blonde hair, he thought he died and went to heaven. She was the first girl he had ever had a crush on, and even though he was scared to death to admit it Elsa, he still had a crush on her to this day.

Jack had played football clear through his four years at Arendelle High School where he was the star QB and led them to the State title in his final year where they lost a close game by a last minute game winning field goal by the opposing team. He thought for sure he was going to get some type of scholarship to play collage ball somewhere but when the scholars didn't show he thought about quitting Football.

"Look Jack I know you are bummed that you didn't get any football scholarships but you can still try out for the football team. You don't have to quit playing football." Elsa said as the three of them starting grabbing their things out of the back of the truck. "We have been friends since elementary school, we grew up together and as long as I have known you, you have loved football. You have always dreamed of playing pro football like Peyton Manning. Go talk to the coach as soon as you are done moving in. I'm sure he will allow you to at least try out. And who knows, maybe you might get accepted."

"I don't know Elsa what if I didn't get any scholarships for a reason." Jack said "What if I'm just not good enough."

"Jack that's quitter talk." Elsa said. "And the Jack Frost I know is not a quitter. Now I need to get moved in, I will see you later tonight and then hopefully by then you will have at least given it some consideration. I'll call you later today." Elsa said as she and Anna walked into the dorm to get signed in while Jack continued to unpack his things. Jack watched as Elsa walked to the dorm and couldn't help but notice how nice her ass looked in those tight shorts, how he wished she could be his.

Jack broke out of his trance and finished unpacking and walked into the dorm as well. The dorm that him and Elsa where moving into was Co-ed, which meant that both guys in girls could live in it. The girls were staying on the left side of the dorms while the guys were staying on the right. There dorm was two buildings separated by a few feet. so for obvious reasons, the R. A's didn't want the guys sneaking off into the girls dorms or vice versa, even though that didn't stop them.

Jack walked into the guy's side of the dorm and walked up to the front desk to get his keys.

"Name?" the R.A asked when Jacked walked up to the desk.

"Jack Frost" Jack said.

The R.A highlighted Jack's name off the list and handed him his keys.

"Your room number is 401 on the fourth floor."

"Great." Jack thought to himself. The very top floor. He will be getting his exercise just walking up and down the stairs to class each day.

"I think you will like your roommate." The R.A said "He's a football player."

"Great." Jack mumbled. "Just what I need, more reminders that I'm not on the team."

Jack got his keys and walked up to his room to see the door was already open and that the welcome crew had already carried most of his stuff to his room. Seeing his stuff laying on the floor and that his room mate was not there yet he decided to go ahead and start unpacking some of his things. He started with his clothes which insisted of mostly T-shirts, sports jerseys and a couple of nice dress shirts for whenever he decided to go out for a job interview, whenever that would be. He then saw his Peyton Manning poster was laying on the bottom mattress of the twin beds that were bunked so he picked it up and hung it up on the wall next to his closet. He then took his bedding and claimed the bottom bunk as his and made the bed. His sheets where blue and his blanket was a thick Indianapolis Colts blanket that he got from the sports shop in the mall. After about half a hour he got all his stuff unpacked and he plopped on his bed, turned on his laptop and listened to Imagine Dragons on his Spotify as he looked through his class schedule on the campus website.

A couple minutes later he saw a tall brown haired boy walk in carrying a bunch of boxes in.

"Oh Hello." He said "You must be my Roommate." The boy said "Names Hiccup Haddock."

"Jack Frost." Jack said getting up and greeting his new Roommate "I hear your on the football team."

"Yep" Hiccup said "Running Back, I played Running back all through my years at Berk High School"

"Really," Jack said "You know that Berk has a pretty good Collage. Why didn't you go there?"

"Um because Berk is the worse city probably on the face of the planet." Hiccup said "Seriously, that place is dirty, and the crime rate is high. My dad actually wanted me to go somewhere else."

"I see." Jack said.

"So I can tell by your Manning Jersey and Colts cap that you are a big football fan as well. Are you on the team?" Hiccup asked as he started hanging up some cloths.

"No I'm not." Jack said "I mean I did play football at Arendelle High School. I was the quarterback and led Arendelle to the state championship. But I never got any scholarships for Collage ball."

"Really?" Hiccup said "I watched that game considering my School got knocked out. You were really good in that game. I'm surprised you never got anything."

"I'm cool with it now." Jack said.

"Well I'm not." Hiccup said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack if you can play as well as you did in that game on a regular basis then you are good enough for collage level ball. Tell you what. Help me finish unpacking then I will take you to Coach North and see if he will allow you to try out for the team.

"I don't know Hiccup I mean I did lose that game." Jack said

"No your team and the refs lost that game for you." Hiccup said. "I watched every down of that game, there were a couple of bullshit calls that went in the other teams favor plus a few dropped catches that was the receiver's fault, not yours. Come on Jack, give it a shot. If you don't I will continue to bug you all year long about how you missed out on a great opportunity."

"Fine." Jack said "But if I don't make it, I don't want to hear anything from you about it."

"Deal" Hiccup said as they finished unpacking and walked out to talk to the coach.

Elsa walked into her room and saw a blonde haired girl whose hair was all the way down to her ass folding up some t-shirts and putting them in her drawer. She was wearing short gym shorts and a yellow mid-drift tank top and flip flops.

"Hello." the blonde haired girl said "I'm Rapunzel"

"Elsa." Elsa said introducing herself.

"So where you from?" Rapunzel asked trying to get to know her new roommate.

"Actually right here in Arendelle." Elsa said

"I see," Rapunzel said "I'm from Corona. About a good 2 hour drive from here."

"Yeah I know where that place is." Elsa said

"So you picked out a major?" Rapunzel asked.

"Actually I am thinking about studying political science." Elsa said "My dad is a lawyer so I thought about maybe following in his footsteps.

"Oh that's so cool." Rapunzel said "I am thinking about being a nursing major myself. So I doubt we will be having much classes together besides the basics."

"Damn, that's a pretty tough major, that's going to take a lot of time."

" I know, plus I'm doing cheer leading on top of it so I'm going to be super busy."

"Your doing cheer leading?" Elsa squealed. "Me too."

"Yay!" Rapunzel said "We already have one thing in common."

"Roomie, I think we are going to be the best of friends this year!" Elsa said fist pumping her room mate and new friend.

"Girl you know it." Rapunzel said "So you were raised around this area you know any good eating places I'm starving."

"Yeah there is a great Chinese restaurant owned by a nice couple not to far from here. Let me call my sister and maybe she will be willing to join us.

"You got a sister?" Rapunzel asked.

"Twin actually." Elsa said. "But you would never know it by our personalities. I'm more neat and clean while she is more messy and a slob. She never kept her room clean and I often found myself cleaning her room while she was at work just so it would look somewhat nice. Also I am more of a planner while she is a huge procrastinator. She still hasn't picked out a major yet. She told me and our parents that she would just take a bunch of random classes this semester to see what she likes before picking a major".  
"Wow, you really are the exact opposite." Rapunzel said

"But I still love her though, she is a great sister." Elsa said "You would just never know by our personalities. Now come on Rapunzel let's go get some lunch. I'm buying."

"Oh no your not." Rapunzel laughed. "I'm buying."

"Your going to have to fight me for the bill." Elsa laughed back.

"Bring it on." Rapunzel said, still laughing as they walked out the door.

Hiccup drove Jack up to the athletic building. As they got out Jack was shaking like a leaf. Elsa always told him that if he wasn't nervous then he didn't care. Well if that was true then Jack must of cared a lot cause he was super nervous.

"Come on you big baby it's not like your asking a girl out, it's just asking to try out for the team."

"Your right, I shouldn't be acting like this it's just I'm so nervous."

"Look if you don't go in there I'm going to tell every girl on campus that you are yellow. Then good luck getting a date then."

"Ok, ok I'm going."

"That's my boy." Hiccup said patting him on the back. "I'll be right behind you."

Jack walked into the athletics building and walked to the Coach's office. As he stared at the door he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. There was no turning back now as he opened the door and walked inside.

**That's it for the first chapter, Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews and I will update when I can. See ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody who followed, favorited left a review. Let's continue on with this story now shall we? **

"Coach North?" Jack called in a nervous tone as he opened the door to the coach's office.

"Yes?" North replied looking away from his computer to see who was at the door.

"My name is Jack Frost, I am a freshman and I was wondering if I could try out for the football team. I played quarterback in High School and was wondering if you would allow me to try out.

"Well we already have a pretty good Quarterback, but I am always welcome to people trying out." North said getting up from his desk. The mere sight of North's appearance made Jack nervous. He was a big buff man with a thick white beard and long white hair, he also had tattoos all over both of his arms and had a deep Russian accent. "Come lad, I'll show you to the practice field."

As the two of them walked out of the office Jack turned to Hiccup who was still waiting outside, Hiccup gave Jack the thumps up, while Jack responded with a nervous grin.

"Now our quarterback's name is Aladdin Ali," North said as the two of them entered the practice field. "He's a senior and a damn good QB. I'm sure he'll be happy to teach you a few things." North then called out to a black haired kid who was a few inches shorter than Jack who appeared to be practicing throwing some balls to some players.

"Hey Aladdin get your ass over here!" North hollered to the kid.

"What is it coach?" Aladdin said running up to Jack and North.

"This here is Jack Frost." North said pointing to Jack "He's interested in joining the team, thought you might run some drills with him."

"Sure thing coach." Aladdin said taking Jack to the side. "So what position do you play?" Aladdin asked

"Well I played quarterback in High School." Jack said "But I know how you are the team QB."

"Hey I'm graduating at the end of the year and I take it your a Freshman right?" Aladdin said "I'm more then happy to train the guy who might be taking my spot when I leave." Aladdin then handed Jack the football that was still in his hand. "Come on, show off that throwing arm, show me what you got."

Jack backed up about ten yards as he threw the ball to Aladdin, landing it perfectly in Aladdin's awaiting arms.

"Not bad!" Aladdin said after catching Jack's ball and throwing it back at him. "What school did you play for?"

"Actually I played right here in Arendelle." Jack said catching Aladdin's ball.

"Really now?" Aladdin said as Jack threw the ball back at him. It was another near perfect throw and Aladdin had no problem catching it. "So are you here on scholarship or something?"

"Actually I am a walk on." Jack said catching the ball after Aladdin tossed it back. "I never got any football scholarships."

"Figures." Aladdin said catching another one of Jack's throws. "This place really isn't a lot of scholar's first choice to play football."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as Aladdin tossed the ball back to him.

"Arendelle hasn't had a winning season in six years." Aladdin said catching another one of Jack's throws. "A lot of these players are either walk-on's or freshman. A lot of our star players from previous seasons has transferred to other schools thinking they aren't going to win a championship here." Aladdin then pointed to a really buffed guy near the tackling dummies with huge hands, practicing his tackling and blocking.

"You see that guy over there?" Aladdin asked "His name is Ralph Gamer or as the team calls him Wreck it Ralph. He is one of the few seniors we have left on this team. He is a star defensive players and one of the few reasons we have a chance in our games. Coach North was brought in two years to try to turn our program around but has had very little success. This really isn't a National championship type team."  
"Hey Al, throw me the damn ball." a tall guy with brown hair and a small goatee said holding out his hands.

"Actually Flynn I'm going to let our new guy do it." Aladdin said tossing Jack the ball. "He needs some good practice."

"Whatever" Flynn said "Just somebody throw me the ball already, my hands our aching to grab something."

"That's what she said." A guy with long blond hair tide in braids said

"Real mature Tuff" Flynn growled before turning back to Jack. "Ok new kid, let's see what you got."

Jack tapped the ball and took a few hops back as Flynn went deep for a long pass. As Jack threw the ball to Flynn, Ralph came out of nowhere and knocked Flynn to the ground and caught the ball himself.

"Oh yeah, you just got wrecked!" Ralph cheered, spiking the ball on the ground.

"What the fuck man!" Flynn complained, picking himself off the ground.

"See why we call him Wreck it Ralph." Aladdin laughed.

"I do now." Jack laughed as he watched Flynn cuss Ralph out, complaining how he could of killed him with that tackle.

The rest of the practice went without incident and at the end of practice Jack and Aladdin walked up to Coach North who had watched the whole practice.

"So coach, how did I do?" Jack asked

"Not bad kid." North said "I think you could be a fine backup for the season.

"Backup?" Jack said in his head shocked that North thought he was only good enough for backup "Just backup?"

"And who knows, by the start of next season you might just be good enough to be our new starter when Aladdin graduates.

"Might be?" Jack said in his head again.

"So what do you say Jack?" Aladdin asked, patting his back "You like what you see?"

Jack wanted to protest the backup position but Aladdin had been so nice to him he thought it would be in poor taste to try to take his starting position away from him, plus he thought if he argued he would lose his chance to play football at all.

"I accept." Jack said shaking Norths hand. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

"Welcome to the team Jack." North said with a smile.

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were at the basketball court where tryouts were being held. Rapunzel just finished and was walking off the court to tell Elsa how she did.

"I made the squad!" Rapunzel squealed, hugging Elsa as she jumped up and down.

"Nice, I'm proud of you." Elsa said

"Next." They heard the cheer coach say as Anna was the next in line to try out.

"Go get them sis." Elsa said, cheering her sister on as she walked onto the coach.

Standing in front of Elsa was a girl a little shorter then Elsa with thick red curly hair that looked like it had never been brushed in it's life. Elsa being the friendly girl that she was decided to try to make friends with her.

"Hi I'm Elsa." Elsa said introducing herself to the girl.

"Oh, hey, I'm Merida." The girl said in a tone that gave the appearance that she was really not interested, she had a thick Scottish accent making Elsa believe that she was from Scotland.

"So you from Scotland? Judging from your accent you must be from Scotland or have family from there."

"My parents are from Scotland but I was born here in America."

"Really?" Elsa said

"So where you from?" Merida asked

"Actually right here in Arendelle really, I did cheer leading all threw high school and was captain for most of those years. I would actually like to be cheer captain again here if I can." "

"Well don't waste your time?" Merida laughed. "I already know I am going to be captain of the cheer squad.

"Oh really?" Elsa said "Has the coach already made you captain?"

"No but the cheer coach, Elinor Queen is my mum and I know she wouldn't deny her own daughter the position." Merida said.

It was then Anna walked out jumping with joy.

"I made the team!" Anna squealed.

"Nice work sis." Elsa said

"Next." The cheer coach said

"Watch and learn." Merida said turning to Elsa with a taunting smirk.

Merida walked into the court and as soon as the music starting playing she immediately starting doing a hand full of kicks and splits. Elsa had to admit she was really good. There was know doubt she would make the team. Elsa just hoped she could match her. When the audition ended Coach Elinor was on her feet clapping.

"Well done Merida, well done" Elinor said

"Thanks mum." Merida said in a gloating tone as she walked out.

"It's all yours." Merida said in a taunting tone. As Elsa walked onto the court.

"Name?" Elinor asked Elsa when she walked in.

"Elsa Winters." Elsa said

"Ok, the floors yours, let's see what you got." The court started playing Maroon 5's Maps as Elsa started her audition. She leaped in the air and did a flip while still suspended in the air before landing softly on the court. She then did ten cartwheels in a row at such a fast pace Elinor was wowed at how fast she was going, the last cartwheel she jumped again in the air again and did two flips before landing on the ground.

Merida was shocked at how good she was. As her mouth hung open and her eyes widened at Elsa's skills. She was starting to feel scared that she would beat her for the caption role. Her skills were out of this world.

By the time she was finished Coach Elinor was on her feet clapping.

"Wow, that was amazing! Well done!" Elinor said

"Thank you mam." Elsa said

"How would you like to be our cheer captain?" Elinor asked.

"Really? You want me as cheer captain?" Elsa gasped in excitement.

"What?" Merida gasped. "No? That role was supposed to be meant for her.

"If you want it." Elinor said

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Elsa squealed covering her mouth and jumping with excitement.

"Welcome to the squad." Elinor said.

Elsa ran out of the gym, jumping with joy as she ran up to Merida.

"I made the squad" Elsa said

"Yes. I know." Merida said, less then happy, that Elsa got the captain role. She was going to talk to her mum about this.

Later that evening. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Jack all met in the cafeteria for dinner to talk about their day.

"So Jack this is my roommate Rapunzel." Elsa said, introducing the two of them. "Rapunzel this is my best friend Jack."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rapunzel said shaking Jack's hand.

"So Jack, did you try out for the football team like I requested?" Elsa asked

"Oh, yeah I did." Jack sighed as he bit into the sandwich at his plate.

"So how did it go?" Elsa asked

"I made the team." Jack said

"You did? That's great!" Elsa said with excitement "See I told you, you could do it."

"The thing is though I'm just a backup." Jack said "They already have a star quarterback, and he's a senior."

"Hey Jack, there's no shame in that." Elsa said, setting down her burger to talk with Jack. "Lots of Freshman don't start right away. Besides you said the guy is a senior which means after this year he is gone so you should be the starter next year."

"I know that, but still it would have been nice to be the starter." Jack said

"You'll get your chance." Rapunzel said "Like my mother always told me, good things come to those who wait. You'll get to see some playing time Jack. I guarantee it."

Jack gave a half smile when he hear that. He figured the two of them were right but still he was sad. He knew he was better than a backup and he wanted more than ever to prove it. As he walked back to his dorm room after dinner he plopped on his bed and stared at his Peyton Manning poster hanging over his bed.

"I so wish I could be like you Peyton." Jack said "Than none of this would be a problem."

**That's it for this chapter. I don't know if cheer leading tryouts work the way I described it but considering I never did cheer leading I just took a wild guess. If you liked it leave a review and hope to see you back next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A guess reviewer cussed me out the other day because I got North's accent wrong. Apparently his accent is Russian, not Getman. Let me start off by saying I'm sorry, it was a simple mistake and I corrected it. Second of all, if I do make a mistake in the future, please be nice about it instead of cussing me out. It was a simple mistake and I am sorry about that. Anyway enough of that, let's get on with the story. **

Class started the following day and When Jack walked into his Western Civilization class he saw that Both Anna and Elsa was there as well as a player on the football team that he saw at practice but didn't catch his name. He was buff and had blonde hair that was showing from his blue toboggan. In a attempt to get acquainted with everybody on the team Jack sat down next to the blonde guy.

"Hi my names Jack Frost." Jack said

"Kristoff Bjordsman." The blonde guy responded. "I've seen you at football practice, what position do you play?"

" Freshman Backup Quarterback" Jack said

"I'm a Sophomore starting Runningback." Kristoff said.

"I see."

"Jack, I didn't know you was in this class too." Elsa said finally noticing Jack in the class.

"Well we never looked at each others schedules so it wouldn't surprise me." Jack said

"This is going to be so exciting, now we can study buddy's." Elsa said

"Or procrastination buddy's." Anna added, joining the conversation.

"OK everybody take your seats." The professor said walking in. The professor was a young woman that had to be no older then her thirties with short brown hair and wearing black spandex.

"My name is Dr. Susan Murphy and I will be your Western Civilization professor for the semester." Dr. Murphy then gave everybody a syllabus that was so thick it could be labeled a short novel. "Take a syllabus and pass it around. It includes class rules, your reading assignments and upcoming essays and exams information."

Kristoff took a quick glimpse at the reading assignments, raised a eyebrow on the amount of reading they was supposed to do and raised his hand.

"Dr. Murphy surely you don't expect us to read over a hundred pages in one day." Kristoff said

"If I didn't expect you to read it I wouldn't have put it in the syllabus now would I?" Dr. Murphy responded.

"But I am on the football team and that will take up most of the afternoon. Plus I have other classes on top of this."

"We I can guarantee this will be the most important class you take all year and if you don't read what I have assigned to you, you will fail the course witch means and I'm pretty sure with you being a football player, failing a class will mean you will lose your football scholarships which means you will probably get kicked off the team. So I highly suggest you read what I have assigned to you." That shut Kristoff up real quick.

Jack could see why Kristoff was complaining though. The amount of reading that was expected from them was crazy. Jack would be up all night on a lot of nights trying to read all of what was expected of him. Not only that he found out from listening from Dr. Murphy explain the test situation that they would have to combine both history and literature in one handwritten essay come test time. He already knew what his least favorite class was going to be this year.

Anna however didn't even seem to be paying the least amount of attention. She was to busy staring at Kristoff with a big grin on her face. It wasn't just a regular stare either, more like a "Oh my god you are so hot" stare. A "I so want to get inside your pants" stare.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. They had only been in collage one week and Anna already seemed to be boy crazy. He just hoped Elsa wasn't noticing this. She would end up having a big talk to her if she did.

After what seemed like hours of listening to Dr. Murphy explaining the syllabus class was finally let out.

"I can't believe the amount of reading we are expected to do." Jack complained to Elsa as they were walking out of class.

"Ah it don't seem that bad." Elsa said

"Easy for you to say, you actually enjoy reading for fun." Jack said

"I just can't believe this class is everyday." Anna whined. "I'm going to have to actually read everything in one day."

"Ah just think of it like movies but with words instead of pictures." Elsa said

"Um Elsa, movies don't have a bunch of boring narration." Anna said

"Oh come on Anna, didn't you read all those Harry Potter books when we were younger?" Elsa said.

"Not really," Anna said "After the first movie came out I stopped bothering to read them knowing that they were going to be movie someday."

"Well now is the perfect time to get into reading because your going to have to do it if your going to pass this class." Elsa said

"OK, I got a Algebra class I got to suffer through next so I'll see you too after football practice and we can read for civ together." Jack said walking to his next class.

"See you Jack." Elsa said going her own way.

After Jack's classes was done for the day Jack went straight to football practice. Their first game was in a couple of days and even though Jack figured he wouldn't get the chance to play he still had to do to practice. As he was practicing with Hiccup, Flynn and Tuff walked up to the two of them.

"Hey the cheerleaders are on the far other side of the field you want to go flirt with them?" Flynn said

"You do realize the game is this Saturday right?" Jack said "We don't have the time to flirt with ladies.

"Oh come on Jack, live a little." Tuff, said grabbing Jack and started dragging him with them. "It will only be for a few minutes and as hard as you've been practicing you deserve a few minute brake. Who knows by the time we're done we might get you laid."

Jack tried to protest but neither Flynn or Tuff was having any of it. They drug him to where the cheerleaders was as well as Kristoff, and Hiccup.

"What's happening ladies." Tuff said in his best macho man voice as he puffed up his chest. "Did I die or something because I swear I see some angles right in front of me."

Jack rolled his eyes at Tuff's corniness but the ladies actually giggled a little.

"Hey aren't you in my Civ class?" Kristoff asked Anna, noticing her right off the bat from the cheerleaders.

"Um yes..." Anna said extremely nervous. She thought Kristoff was super handsome and the mere thought of him talking to her had her giggly as a little kid in a ice cream store. "My names Anna"

"Kristoff." Kristoff said bowing a little to her.

"Gosh your so buff and gorgeous." Anna said in a faint voice, she thought she was about to faint as she grabbed his arms and felt his biceps.

"Really now?" Kristoff said a little amused. "You know I do bench press 250."

"Gosh that's more than I weigh." Anna said

"Well I hope you don't weigh that much."

"Anna, stop drooling over a football player you're embarrassing yourself." Elsa laughed.

"Don't listen to her roomie you drool over that guy as much as you want." Merida said.

Merida had talked to her mother after she gave Elsa the cheer captain position and her mother said to give Elsa a chance that she knew what she was doing and that she didn't want there to be any conflict between them. Merida reluctantly agreed only because Elsa's sister Anna was her roommate. She still didn't like Elsa that much however.

"So you doing anything tonight?" Kristoff asked

"We are going to be reading for Civ tomorrow aren't we sis?" Elsa said, trying to get Anna away from Kristoff.

"Actually, if you want to do something I can just borrow notes off Elsa tomorrow after class."

"Great. I'll pick you up tonight and we can hang at my place."

"It's a date." Anna squealed.

"Anna I thought we agreed we were going to study together." Elsa said

"Don't you mess this up for me!" Anna said in a firm voice, looking Elsa straight in the eyes.

Flynn had his eyes on a very different woman. She spotted Rapunzel, and he was about to bust a move on her.

"Hey there beautiful, why don't you meet up with me tonight and I will show you the town." Flynn said.

"Yeah why don't you go show yourself the town." Rapunzel said shooting him down.

"Oh come on Blondie, when was the last time you had a gorgeous man like me by your side."

"Oh I would say my Junior year of high school. And that didn't end well." Rapunzel said

"Tell you what Blondie. If I score a touchdown at the game, you've got to agree to go out with me."

"Why don't we go double or nothing." Rapunzel laughed, looking at him straight in the eyes "If you score two touchdowns, the last one being the game winning touchdown, and we win by double digits, I'll let you fuck me."

Flynn was shocked by Rapunzel's answer at first but he grinned and gladly accepted.

"It's a deal sweetheart." Flynn said as they shook hands before the guys had to go back to practicing for the game.

"Um Rapunzel I don't think you should have done that." Elsa said

"Trust me Elsa, I highly doubt he's going to be scoring more than once." Rapunzel laughed.

Anna was still staring at Krsitoff causing Merida to wave her hands in front of her face to try to get her attention.

"Hello, roommate? You still there?" Merida said

"Yes Merida." Anna said in a enchanted voice that showed she was still off in a trance as she stared at Kristoff, " I'm still here."

Kristoff picked Anna up that night in his Black Chevy Pickup and drove her to his house that was located two blocks off campus. It was a small brick two bedroom house with a fireplace in the living room.

"Wow this place is amazing." Anna said

"Isn't it now." Kristoff said "It isn't much but, it's home sweet home."

"It's awesome" Anna said as she sat down on the couch. Kristoff then lit a couple candles and lit the fire place as he turned off the lights in the house. He then put on Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud on his computer and offered Anna a dance, of which she gladly accepted. As she was dancing, pressed up against Kristoff's chest her life seemed perfect, and she didn't want the song to ever end.

After the song eventually ended Kristoff and Anna both sat down on the couch and looked each other in the eyes. It was Kristoff who made the first move, sneaking in for a kiss which Anna gladly accepted.

Within just five minutes they were full blown making out there on the couch in only there underwear

"I don't think your sister would approve of this." Kristoff said in between kiss.

"I don't really care what Elsa thinks." Anna said before going in for another heavy kiss. "She believes because she is the older twin that she can treat me like a little child, she thinks she's little miss perfect when she's not."

"Seems like you have some sibling rivalry problems." Kristoff said

"Now don't get me wrong, I love my sister but sometimes I think she tries to be a little overprotective of me. She doesn't know that I'm free to make my on choices."

As they continued to lay on the couch making out, Anna laying on top of Kristoff, Kristoff made a move toward Anna's bra and started to unstrap it.

"Hold it there player." Anna laughed as she caught his arm. "We've got to save something for the second date. That is if you want a second date, I'm not trying to force one on you, it's just if you want one."

Kristoff stopped her and gave her a big kiss. "I think I can be talked into a second date. So I guess that means no to spending the night?"

"Your adorable." Anna laughed. " I do have some reading for class you know, I don't want to be a complete slacker in collage, then I would never here the end of it from Elsa. But hey maybe we can do more of this Saturday night after the game."

"I would love that." Kristoff said. Anna smiled as she got up and got dressed again so that Kristoff could give her a ride home.

After Kristoff dropped her off and gave her one last kiss, Anna crouched down outside her dorm room door and sighed as she looked up at the stars. There was no question about it, she was definitely in love.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the first football game of the story. How will Jack fair out. And how will Elsa respond to Anna's supposed boyfriend. Keep reading and find out. Till then. See you later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everybody. It's game time so get your banners and foam fingers and get ready for some football. **

It was opening kickoff day for the Arendelle Reindeer and the stands were packed that day by both the home and visitor fans as both teams were getting ready to enter the field. Arendelle was standing in the tunnel, dressed in sky blue uniforms Jerseys and pants as well as blue helmets with white lettering. Their helmets were also blue and their logo insisted on a white capital A with brown reindeer antlers coming out of the top of the A. As Jack was standing in the tunnel, he was feeling extremely uneasy, knowing that he wouldn't be the one starting at the quarterback position.

"You ready Jack?" Hiccup asked, standing next to Jack wearing the number 81 on his jersey.

"I'm not even going to get a chance to play." Jack responded, his Jersey number was number 11.

"You never know," Hiccup said "Maybe we will slaughter them so bad coach will put you in during the final quarter."

"Your hilarious." Jack responded knowing the odds of that happening was slim.

Out in the announcers booth, the two analyzers were ready to introduce the two teams.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to opening kickoff here in Arendelle." The first analyzer said. "I am Buzz Lightyear here with my co analyzer Bob Parr for what is a good day for opening kickoff, wouldn't you agree Bob? "

"I sure would Buzz." Bob said, "the skies shows no signs of bad weather here as we get ready for opening kickoff."

Then Buzz announced the visiting team the Sanfrantokyo Marvels as they stormed the field in White visiting Jerseys, red pants and lettering, their helmets were red and sported their jersey numbers.

Then Arendelle stormed out the field to the roaring of the crowd as their team was announced. Jack looked at the cheer leading section and saw Elsa looking at him cheering him on.

Arendelle won the coin toss and elected to receive the ball. Jack went to the bench as he saw Flynn receive the kickoff and run the ball to their own thirty yard line, receiving a wave of cheers from the fans.

After the opening kickoff, things started falling apart quickly for Arendelle, after a quick first down by Kristoff, Aladdin threw a interception that was ran back to the ten yard line.

"Oh come on." Jack yelled witnessing the interception. He couldn't believe it, there was not even a Arendelle player their and Aladdin threw it right toward the opposing player. Jack complained even more once he saw Sanfrantokyo score the very next play putting them up seven nothing pretty quickly after the extra point.  
"Oh my god this is going to be a long game." Jack whined leaning his head back against the bench after the Marvels scored their extra point.

Things didn't get any better for Arendelle afterword. After the end of the first quarter Sanfrantokyo was up 14-0 thanks to Sanfrantokyo recovering a fumble from Tuff Net. Then Sanfrantokyo scored again in the middle of the second quarter putting them up 21-0.

"Things have not been going Arendelle's way at all today." Buzz said as Arendelle had the ball with less then a minute to go in the half. They were on the fifty yard line, trying to get some points in before the half.

"It sure hasn't Buzz." Bob said "They just haven't seemed to be able to find their groove and Aladdin Ali can't seem to find a open target at all this game."

Then just as soon as Aladdin had the ball snapped to him he got blindsided by a cornerback and knocked to the ground hard, hitting his head on the hard turf.

"Oh he went down hard." Buzz said seeing Aladdin laying on the ground. The referee blew the whistle and stopped the clock seeing Aladdin not getting up off the ground.

"He seems to be hurt bad." Buzz said, seeing the medical staff running on the field.

"Jack get out there." Coach North said as Aladdin was being carried of the field on a stretcher, his day obviously done

"Really?" Jack said

"Yes," North said "Get us on the board. There's ten seconds left in the half. I want a Hail Mary pass to Tuff thrown."

"I'll see what I can do coach."

"And now we have true freshman Jack frost walking out on the field." Buzz said "A hometown star from right here in Arendelle, he is a walk on freshman, and now he is about to get the biggest opportunity of his life."

As Jack walked onto the field he turned and saw Elsa, who mouthed him the words "Good luck" to him. Jack was more nervous now than what he had ever been in his life. Elsa had once told him that if he wasn't nervous that meant he didn't care. Well he must have cared a lot because he was nervous as hell out there. Nevertheless Jack took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked out there in the huddle.

"Down, set, hut!" Jack called out as the ball was snapped to him. He looked for Tuff for a deep Hail Mary but he was blocked, the same went for his other receivers. Although North wanted a Hail Mary, there was no options open. He had no choice he had to run it himself.

"And Frost is keeping the ball himself and is running with it!" Buzz said seeing Jack run to the right. Jack ran to the forty than to the thirty. A linebacker was charging at him, hoping to bring him down, but Jack lept over him and kept running.

"Wow I can't believe it!" Buzz said seeing Jack leap over the player. "He just leaped over that guy! He is at the twenty, to the ten!" then Jack ran into the end-zone and was greeting by a huge wave of cheers from the crowd.

"Touchdown Arendelle, Touchdown Arendelle!" Buzz yelled.  
Jack spiked the ball in the end zone as the crowds were cheering for him. The loudest person cheering for Jack was Elsa and as Jack turned to join the rest of the team he turned to Elsa and gave her a wink.

Arendelle kicked the extra point to make the score at half 21-7 as the first half ended, and as Jack started to walk to the locker room North pulled Jack aside.

"I told you to throw the ball, but good job anyway." North said

"Coach if I can call some of my own plays I promise I can get us back in this game." Jack responded.

In the locker room North told the team that Aladdin was not returning for the rest of the game and it looked like he was going to be out for the full season. He did however, tell them to keep their spirits up and to trust Jack, that he knew what he was doing.

"Coach I think I might know how to get us back in the game." Jack said

"And how's that?" North asked

"OK. The other team expects to get the ball in the second half, so how about instead we take them by surprise and do a onside kick." Jack suggested. "It worked for the New Orleans Saints back in their Superbowl win over the Colts in 2010 and it turned the game around for them. I believe it could turn the game around for us as well and get us back in the game.

North thought about his suggestion before turning to his kicker.

"Guy, give us a onside kick to start the half."

"You got it coach." Arendelle's kicker, Guy Reynolds said

"Jack." Flynn said pulling Jack aside "Make sure you get me a couple of touchdowns in the second half, there is a girl waiting for me if you do."

"I'll see what I can do." Jack said as they exited the locker room for the second half.

As the second half was getting underway, Arendelle lined up to kick the ball away. Sanfrantokyo had a guy out deep, ready to receive, but instead of kicking the ball deep to them like they thought, Guy took Jack's suggestion and did a onside kick taking everybody including Buzz by surprise.

"It's a onside kick I don't believe it." Buzz said in shock. The ball bounced right over a receiver for Sanfrantokyo and Flynn fell on the ball.

"And Arendelle recovers the ball. Unbelievable." Buzz said. "Whatever momentum Jack gave Arendelle at the end of the half, they sure are making the most of it"

The stadium roared as Jack walked back on the field. Jack was determined to get Arendelle back on the board and within one touchdown, and he didn't waist anytime doing it either. The second he had the ball snapped to him, he had Flynn go deep. Jack then threw a deep pass into the awaiting arms of Flynn who ran in untouched for a touchdown.

"That's one sweetheart." Flynn said to Rapunzel, handing her the football and gloated causing Rapunzel to roll her eyes.

The momentum that Jack had gave the team carried on to the defense as well because once Sanfrantokyo was given back the ball they could hardly go anywhere. Ralph and Arendelle's defense held Sanfrantokyo to a quick three and out, only gaining three yards the entire time, forcing them to punt the ball away to Arendelle.

Arendelle's next drive was a little bit more difficult and Sanfrantokyo was able to keep Arendelle from getting into the end zone. However, Jack was able to get then into field goal range, allowing Guy to kick a 38 yard field goal making the score 21-17 to end the third quarter.

As the fourth quarter was getting underway Sanfrantokyo was starting to drive again. They made it all the way to Arendelle's 35 yard line and it was looking like they where about to score again and destroy Arendelle's momentum and hopes of having a come from behind win. However, when their quarterback snapped the ball again, Arendelle's linebacker, Fishlegs broke through the offensive line and sacked the quarterback, causing him to fumble the ball. Fishlegs picked it up and ran all the way to the opposite 25 yard line before being brought down.

The fans went in a frenzy seeing Arendelle recover the fumble and get into scoring position. They continued to cheer even louder when Jack walked back onto the field.

Jack quickly snapped the ball and threw a short pass to Tuff who ran to the one yard line before getting tackled just short of the end zone.

It didn't matter to Jack however as the very next play he took the ball himself and leaped over the wall of players and landed in the end zone scoring another touchdown and giving Arendelle their first lead of the day.

With five minutes left in the game, Sanfrantokyo was on the fifty yard line, hoping for one last burst of steam to try to take back the lead they had lost. However when their quarterback threw the ball, Ralph jumped in front of the reciever and ran in to the opponents forty yard line before being brought down. The crowd was going nuts at the interception, knowing this game was all but won.

Jack started to feel like they had this game. Still he wanted to put up one final touchdown so they could secure this game. As Arendelle was driving the ball they made sure to burn as much time as possible, just in case Sanfrantokyo got the ball back, they wanted to make sure they didn't have much time to work with.

Then with one minute left, Jack was ready for one final score, and he knew just who to give it too.

"Hey Flynn." Jack said after calling a timeout. "You score this point, and there is a pretty girl waiting for you."

"Give me the damn ball." Flynn said eager to score the touchdown and get in bed with Rapunzel.

Jack lined up for play, then once the ball was snapped he took two hops backward to spot his target, then he whirled the ball to Flynn, and Flynn caught it in the end zone for the touchdown. As the crowd went wild Flynn walked up to Rapunzel and gave her the ball before pointing to the scoreboard.

"That's two baby." Flynn gloated. Rapunzel looked at the clock and saw that there was only about fifty seconds left, and they were up by double digits too.

"Oh god!" Rapunzel gasped, knowing the bet she had made.

Soon afterword the game ended and the crowds went wild over Jack. Jack felt more than just proud he felt like he did back in High school the star of the football team. It felt good actually.

" And thats the ball game." Buzz said "Final score, Arendelle Reindeer 31, Sanfrantokyo Marvels 21."

I tell you one thing." Bob said "That kid sure can play ball."

"He sure can Bob." Buzz said "And I have a feeling we are going to see a whole lot more of this kid as the season goes on."

**That's it for this chapter. Leave a review and I'll see you next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just going to come out and say it, this chapter has a good amount of smut in it, probably a little too much for a T rating but I refuse to change the rating so just deal with it. If you don't like sexual smut or lemony scenes then leave now while you still can. If you are still here then enjoy **

"Do I really have to?" Rapunzel whined as she was forced to put on a thong that basically hugged at her ass and exposed her bare butt cheeks as the only part of her ass it really covered was her crack. She was being forced to live up to her end of the deal that she made with Flynn and Elsa was not going to let her back out of it for nothing.

"Hey, you was the one that made the bet Rapunzel, not me" Elsa said as she dealt with Rapunzel's hair while Rapunzel finished getting dressed. "So since you lost you've got to live up to it."

"But you're making me look like a slut." Rapunzel complained looking at how Elsa had her looking like in the mirror. Her white shirt was two sizes to big and the sleeves were cut out nearly to the bottom of the shirt. And besides the thong she was wearing that completely showed off her butt cheeks she was wearing tight black, short shorts. Elsa was also turning Rapunzel's hair into a tangled mess by gelling it up to stick out all over the place. If people didn't know better they would think that Rapunzel was a prostitute.

"Just go with it for one night." Elsa laughed. "Who knows you might like what he gives you."

Then after Elsa finished up with Rapunzel's hair she grabbed the keys to her truck and the two of them were off to the celebration party in Jack's honor.

After Jack's come from behind victory Ralph declared a party at his house inviting the whole team and cheerleaders to the party. And that was were Flynn asked to get the little deal that he made with Rapunzel out of the way. The drive over to Ralph's house felt like a eternity for Rapunzel, knowing that she couldn't back out of the bet, and that Elsa wouldn't let her.

Jack and Hiccup just arrived in Hiccup's pitch black corvette as Elsa and Rapunzel arrived, the four of them could here LMFAO's shots blaring from outside the house as the four of them stepped out.

"Jack!" Elsa called as Jack stepped out of the car, Elsa ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "The man of the hour!"

"I can't believe this whole thing is being thrown for me." Jack said as the hug separated.

"Oh you better believe it." Elsa said "Now you ready to have a damn good time?"

"Let's get it started." Jack said

"Nice outfit Rapunzel." Hiccup laughed, looking at how ridiculous she looked

"Shut up." Rapunzel growled as Jack opened the door and saw the party was already in progress. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling as LMFAO's Shots was blaring from the huge stario system. There was also two tables filled with booze and a beer pong table was sat up with Merida challenging one of the football players to a match, and from the looks of it, it looked like Merida was winning.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ralph said getting up on a table as soon as he saw Jack walk in the house. "The star of the party has arrived! Give it up for Jack Frost!"

Everybody cheered for Jack, raising there beer cups and taking a huge gulp as the next song, Turn down for what by DJ Snake and Lil John started playing.

Jack and Elsa both stared at the party in amazement as they stared at all the people dancing to the song and drinking.

"Hey Elsa' isn't that your sister over there dancing with Kristoff." Rapunzel asked, pointing toward the middle of the dance floor. Sure enough Elsa saw Anna grinding way to close to Kristoff for her liking. Elsa couldn't believe it, school only started a few weeks ago and Anna is already trying to flirt with the boys.

"Oh hey Elsa." Anna said as Elsa marched over to where Anna and Kristoff was dancing. "Have you met Kristoff yet."

"Yes, I know Kristoff." Elsa growled. "The question is why are you two grinding against each other like your in a strip club."

"The bigger question is why does it bother you?" Anna shot back.

Jack who had walked over to Anna with Elsa could definitely feel the tension in the room, and decided it was time to hit the drinks as he slowly scooted away and ran to the drink station.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you have only known each other for about a week." Elsa said

"Hey a week is plenty of time to get to know someone." Anna snapped back. "You cannot keep treating me like a little kid, we are the exact same age, and we are in collage now."

"I am just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me, You always have been babying me since as long as I remember I want to make my own decisions for once. Live my own life. You cannot baby me anymore."

"Fine." Elsa growled starting to storm off, but before she did she turned to Kristoff, pointed a finger in his eye and gave him a huge warning.

"You hurt her in anyway, and I will make sure you are on the injured reserved list for the rest of the season."

"I apologize for my sister." Anna said once Elsa walked off. "She is a little overprotective of me."

"Well at least you have a family that cares." Kristoff said "My family could care less about what I do. Hell they wouldn't have cared if I got thrown in jail or not. So don't be to hard on her. She looking out for you because she cares."

"I just wish she would let me live my life without feeling like she has to intervene."

"Hey Anna, I know what would make you feel better." Kristoff said, lifting Anna's chin up to make eye contact with her. "Why don't we take this party to my truck, and have some fun shall we say."

Anna let out a big smile, she knew what Kristoff was talking about. "Yes, I would like that a lot."

Then the two of them raced to Kristoff's truck that was parked on the opposite side of the street from where the party was taking place. Once they both reached the truck Anna quickly ripped off her shirt as Kristoff unbuckled his pants. Then the two quickly started making out as Anna was unbuttoning Kristoff's shirt and Kristoff was slowly pulling down Anna's shorts. Kristoff then picked up Anna and plopped her down on the seat of the truck and got on top of her as he was sucking on Anna's neck until it left a mark. Kristoff then picked Anna up again and placed her on top of him this time as he unstrapped Anna's bra and tossed it on the floor. Kristoff soon followed by pulling down Anna's undies as Anna did the same to Kristoff's boxers. Once the two of them were completely naked Anna sat up real quick and placed Kristoff's right hand on her left breast and allowed him to feel her breast and run his fingers threw her firm nipples. Then while Kristoff wrapped his other hand around Anna's ass and ran his fingers threw her crack Anna got up placed herself firmly on his junk.

"You might not have scored a touchdown tonight Kristoff," Anna said "But you're about to score one with me."

Kristoff then started moving his body up and down will slowly as Anna let out a few small moans.

"What the hell are doing?" Anna said in between moans. "Do it harder, I want to feel like I'm in a rodeo."

Kristoff obeyed and went as hard as he could on Anna to the point that the truck was shaking and Anna was screaming as she felt a orgasm coming.

"That's it" Anna moaned. "Oh yes that's what I want, fuck me just like that."

Back inside the party area Jack was sitting at one the table taking a couple shots of whiskey when Snot Lout, A safety on the football teamed walked up to him.

"Hey Jack you want to take me on at beer pong?"

"You really want to take on the star of the football team to a round of beer pong?" Jack said, finishing his shot of whiskey.

"Come on." Snot said "By the looks of it your not near drunk enough and I want to see if you can hold your liquor as good as you can a football."

Jack turned and looked at Snot and gave him a big grin. Jack was already a little tipsy but he was not known for turning down a challenge.

"Alright Snot, your on." Jack said

"That's the spirit." Snot grinned before turning to face the party. "Ok everybody clear the beer pong area, it's now time for me versus Jack for the beer pong crown."

Jack and Snot walked straight to the table as a huge crowd gathered around them to watch the show.

"Go get him Jack." Elsa cheered as Jack picked up the ball and tossed it into one of Snot's beer cups.

"Bottoms up." Jack grinned as Snot was forced to drink his first cup of beer. "Your move."

As the crowd was watching Jack and Snot go at it at beer pong, Flynn walked up to Rapunzel and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready sweetheart?" Flynn said with a huge grin on his face.

"Let's just get this over with." Rapunzel sighed

"Follow me then Blondie." Flynn said leading her to one of the bedrooms in the house.

"Don't call me that." Rapunzel complained.

"Anything you say sweetheart" Flynn said as he closed the door behind them.

"So mind if I ask you a question?" Rapunzel said as she took off her shirt.

"Ask away." Flynn said taking off his shirt as well, giving Rapunzel a big view of his rock hard abs and biceps. Rapunzel had to admit, Flynn was ripped and kind of attractive, she wasn't going to admit it to him though.

"Out of all the girls on the cheer squad you could have asked out. Why me?"

"I guess I considered you the most attractive of the group."

"Really?" Rapunzel said as she pulled down her shorts

"Yeah," Flynn said unbuckling his pants and stripping to his boxers "I have always had a thing for blonds. And you are without a doubt the sexiest blonde on the squad."

"Really?"

"Really." Flynn said circling Rapunzel as he stared at just how sexy she looked in her bra and thong. Then Flynn came in for a big kiss as he grabbed one of Rapunzel's bare butt cheeks that was showing through the thong before the two of them plopped on the bed and made out, Flynn's hand never leaving Rapunzel's ass.

What the two of them didn't know was that the door was opened just a crack and staring from right out side the door was Tuff and his twin sister Ruff and they were recording the whole thing on their phones.

"You getting this Tuff?" Ruff asked

"Sure am, this will make a fine addition to the blog we are making on student athletes sex life." Tuff said

"Shh... They'll hear you." Ruff said

After a good five minutes of making out. Rapunzel sat up and unstrapped her bra, exposing her breast to Flynn. Flynn stared down at her bare breast for a couple seconds, running his hands threw them and feeling her nipples with his thumb. Rapunzel then got up from the bed real quick as she pulled off her thong, completely unaware that she was right in front of Tuff's camera and was mooning the camera.

"Oh this is good," Tuff said to himself. "This is real good."

Then after the two of them were completely naked Rapunzel got on top of Flynn on the bed as the two started going at it. It started off slow at first as Rapunzel was moaning as Flynn was moving his body up and down, grasping her ass with both his hands. But after about five minutes they picked up speed plenty fast and the moans quickly turned into a full orgasm.

"Yes this is golden." Tuff said as he continued to record the whole thing. "This is real golden"

"I can't see, let me see." Ruff said going for the phone.

"You can see after the finished product." Tuff said as the two fought for the phone.

"I want to see now!" Ruff yelled

"They'll hear you!" Tuff screamed

"Do you hear something?" Rapunzel said, stopping the sex to hear what was going on outside. It was then that Ruff and Tuff both accidentally burst through the door as they were fighting for the phone. Rapunzel screamed and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover herself when the two burst in.

"Oh hey guys." Tuff said, embarrassed and scared once he realized that they were caught. "How's it going.

Embarrassed by the situation and the fact that she was being recorded Rapunzel grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room in tears.

"You two are sick." Rapunzel growled at the twins as she walked out the room.

Ruff and Tuff turned to look at Flynn, who by the look on his face, looked like he was about ready to kill the two of them.

"Whoops." Tuff said with a scared laugh before Flynn grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall, completely shattering it.

"Hey, that was a expensive phone," Tuff said.

"Bill me then." Flynn roared exiting the room.

At the beer pong table Jack was starting to get really dizzy and his vision was blurring. By now he had had about six beers not counting the alcohol he had drunk prior to that so he was really feeling the liquor.

"Come on Jack, I know you got more in you." Snot said bouncing the ping pong ball in another one of his cups. Jack picked up the drink and tried to pull it to his lips but by this time he had had way to many drinks and could barely see right in front of his face. The beer never reached his lips before it spilled all over his clothes and he fell to the ground in a drunk state.

"Looks like we have ourselves a winner." Merida said raising Snot's arm to the crowd.

Jack felt like he was about to puke, actually he knew he was about to puke, so he ran outside and barfed several times. He was definitely going to have a hangover in the morning. Some of the barf got all over his clothes as he collapsed right in the front of the yard.

"Uh oh I think somebody needs to go home." Elsa said as she saw Jack laying on the ground passed out from all the alcohol. "Where's Rapunzel?"

"Uh, I think she's in the bathroom crying?" Hiccup said

"What? Why?"

"Oh the twins was secretly recording them having sex and it embarrassed her to the point where she has not left the bathroom since."

"Oh my god those bastards." Elsa said walking to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Rapunzel, we are leaving."

Rapunzel slowly opened the door, her eyes was bloodshot red, Elsa could definitely tell she had been crying.

"Yeah I just want to forget about this night."

"Rapunzel I am so sorry, I shouldn't have let you go through with that."

"Actually Flynn himself wasn't that bad and I actually enjoyed him. It was those damn twins that ruined it."

"Really, you enjoyed him?" Elsa asked in a little surprised.

"To be honest yes."

"So I guess it wasn't a total failure." Elsa laughed. "Come on let's help Jack into the truck. He sure as hell is in no shape to drive."

Elsa, Rapunzel and Hiccup then walked over to where Jack was passed out and helped carry him to Elsa's truck.

"Should we take him to your dorm?" Elsa asked

"Hell no." Hiccup said "I ain't sleeping in a room that smells like alcohol and vomit all night, he's staying with you."

"Point taken." Elsa said as they laid him in the back seat of the truck. Elsa and Rapunzel then drove Jack back to their room where he crashed for the rest of the night

**That's it for this chapter, hope I didn't go overboard with the smut, I was watching Game of Thrones while typing this and so the smut in that show kind of brushed off on me some. Hope you still enjoyed it anyway and if you did I might add some more in later chapters. Till then please leave a review and I'll see you later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everybody. This chapter is a little shorter then the others but it's still good and focuses on Jack's sudden rise to fame and all the sudden attention he is receiving. Hope you like it. **

Jack woke up at nine in the morning to find that he was not in his dorm. Instead he was in Elsa and Rapunzel's dorm, laying on the couch and.. sweet mother of god he was only in his boxers. Even more shocking to Jack was Elsa was kneeling down next to the couch and... Jesus Christ she was not wearing pants, she was just in a white T-shirt and undies. Jack didn't think she was even wearing a bra because his eyes was looking down Elsa's shirt and he thought for sure he spotted one of her nipples. Jack felt his boxers become tighter and he preyed to god Elsa didn't see it.

"Wake up sleepy head." Elsa giggled, rubbing her hand through his silver hair.

"What happened last night?" Jack asked.

"You kind of had a little too much to drink so I had to drive you home. Hiccup refused to let you in yours and his room because you smelt like vomit so we let you crash here for the night. You sort of thew up on yourself so we had to wash your clothes."

"My head feels like it's being used as a drum set." Jack said rubbing his forehead.

"Hangovers will do that to you." Elsa said

"Oh I think I'm going to throw up again." Jack said grabbing his stomach as he started belching. Elsa quickly grabbed the trashcan next to her desk and handed it to Jack as he barfed right in it.

"Your going to have to by yourself a new trashcan."

"It's OK." Elsa said, rubbing Jack's forehead.

"I better start getting up, we got class in half a hour." Jack "Dr. Murphy doesn't take to kindly to people missing class."

"You sure you're in any shape for class?" Elsa asked as she handed Jack his clothes and reached into her clothes drawer and grabbed a pair of black short shorts.

"I'm fine," Jack said "Let's go."

"I'm Driving." Elsa said grabbing her keys. "Your still to drunk to drive." Elsa then turned to Rapunzel who was still laying in bed on the top bunk.

"You need me to drop you off to class?"

"Go away I got a hangover." Rapunzel said not even turning to face her.

"See you later then." Elsa said as she and Jack left to go to their civ class.

Jack couldn't keep his head up during class, much less pay attention. He didn't know if it was the lights affecting his hangover or the sound of Dr. Murphy rambling on and on about fall of the Roman Empire but all he could do was bury his head on his desk and cover it with his arms. He did look over at one point and saw that Elsa was listening and taking notes. He knew who he was going to be borrowing notes from later.

He must have dosed off at one point because he soon found Elsa shaking his shoulder telling him to get up, class was over. Jack just nodded and grabbed to get his books, but he didn't even make it out the door before Dr. Murphy pulled him to the side.

"I don't appreciate you falling asleep in my class Jack." She said with a firm voice. "Sleep on your on time."

"I'm sorry Dr. Murphy I sort of have a major headache from last night that has yet to go away."

"I don't care." Dr. Murphy said "You are here to learn not to sleep. If you don't think you can make it to class then don't come. But I will not allow you to disrespect my classroom by sleeping the whole time. I don't care if you are the star of the football team or not I will not give you any special privileges.

"It won't happened again Dr. Murphy I swear." Jack said, embarrassed

"I will hold you to that word." Dr. Murphy said, giving him a firm stare before walking off.

Jack might not be getting a whole lot of respect from his teachers but to the rest of the campus he was the top dog. Whenever he walked into a room people cheered and clapped for him. He couldn't believe how much star talent he was receiving from just one game. If people treated him like this for just one game, he only could wonder how much attention he would receive if he led them to the playoffs.

After class was finished for the day Jack walked to the recreational building to do his daily work out when he saw Hiccup, Merida and another girl whose name he didn't know but he recognized from the cheer squad was all sitting around a TV watching Sportcenter.

"Oh hey Jack, your just in time," Merida said, "Sit, down they are about to show it."

"Show what." Jack said, sitting down on a chair next to the TV.

"The top ten plays of the week, you made the top ten." Merida said

"Really?" Jack said

"Shh.. It's starting." Hiccup said as they all looked at the TV. There they saw John Anderson **(A Sportscenter Anchor for those who don't know) **giving the top plays of the week, most of them were football related all though there was a couple baseball related plays.

"And now the number one play of the week." John Anderson finally said "Freshman Quarterback Jack Frost of the University of Arendelle Reindeer on his very first play as Arendelle Quarterback ran the ball for fifty yards untouched, giving the Reindeer there first points of the day and giving them the momentum that would carry over to the second half and lead to a come from behind victory for the Reindeer.

Jack was in shock as he saw his highlight as the number one play of the week. He never attended to become this massive of a star overnight, he was just trying to help his team win.

"Can you believe it Jack? Merida said patting him on the shoulder.

"No I cant." Jack said

"Soon the whole country will no your name." Merida said

"Yeah," Jack said in disbelief "The whole country."

"Oh by the way Jack this is Astrid" Hiccup said, finally introducing him to the other girl that was with him. "We sort of met at that party last night and kind of hit it off."

"It's a pleasure to meet the star of the football team." Astrid said

"I don't know if its really fair to consider me a star just yet," Jack said "After all it's only been one game."

"You made the Sportscenter top 10." Astrid said "You don't make the top 10 unless you are a star."

"And who knows" Merida said "Continue to shine like this and you may just be in the talks for the Heisman soon."

"One miracle at a time Merida." Jack said. "One miracle at a time."

They didn't have to wait to long before the Heisman talk came into play. Because during Jack's second game he ran for over two hundred yards, scored two touchdowns and threw for three more to Flynn and Kristoff as well as handed the ball to Hiccup for a rushing touchdown for a 42-14 win over El Darado University Jaguars.

"And another stellar performance for the Freshman QB Jack Frost." Bob said to Buzz over the announcers booth at the end of the game. "Is it too early to talk Heisman contention."

"Not at all Bob." Buzz said "Because if anybody deserves the talk right now it's this kid right here. He is just unbelievable."

"He sure is Buzz." Bob said "He sure is."

Jack didn't know it yet but his performance had caught some unwanted attention. Because clear on the other side of the Country, at Southern Isle University. The head Couch Hans Larson was at his desk when his assistant couch Pitch Black walked into the office.

"Coach Hans, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have something you may want to see." Pitch said. Pitch then handed Hans a video of Jack Frost Highlights from the past two games. As Hans watched he was very intrigued by what he saw.

"This kid is good." Hans said "He is too good."

"And he poses a threat to us winning a third straight national title." Pitch said "What are we going to do about this."

"For now, I just want you to watch him." Hans said "Find out everything you can about him, Then find something we can use against him to knock him out of the game. We must make sure he doesn't reach the national championship game."

"Will do coach." Pitch said as he exited the office.

"So you think you are a hot shot don't you Jack." Hans said starring at the video of Jack "Well, we'll just see about that."

**That's it for this chapter. I know it's a little short but that's all I could think of for this moment. Did you like the introduction of Hans? Bet you didn't think there was going to be a villein in this did you. Hope you enjoyed it and if so leave a review and I'll catch you later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just going to say it, this chapter is rated M because it does have a big smut filled scene that does go in quite a bit of details. If you can't handle it then please skip this chapter because it does get graphic. I still refuse to change the rating because not every chapter is like this but I will let you know if a chapter gets M rated or not. If you are fine with the M rating then have fun. **

Arendelle kept the flame going throughout the next three games. Jack continued to sore and create more buzz for the Heisman committee as he threw a combined total of ten touchdowns the next three games, ran for another five himself as him and Arendelle demolished their next three opponents. Arendelle seemed unstoppable now with Jack and the more they kept on winning the more they attracted the women around the campus. Jack found himself being flirted on by several women all of whom wanted to get in his pants but he kept on shooting them down. His eyes was on one woman only, Elsa Winters. Sure, he to scared to ask her out out of fear of being rejected, still if there was a chance that she would say yes to him then he had to stay available for whenever he did build up the bravery to ask her out.

One person who had no problems getting the ladies was Jack's roommate Hiccup. Since the party at the end of their first victory he had been building a pretty serious relationship with cheerleader Astrid Hofferson. Over the past couple of weeks the relationship between them had been getting so serious that they started sending each other provocative pictures of each other in front of a mirror either wearing very little or nothing at all. Now Astrid had asked Hiccup to take the relationship to the next level and actually do it. And she knew exactly where she wanted them to do it too.

After cheer practice ended the gym was supposed to be closed for the rest of the day which meant the locker room was supposed to be closed also. Astrid had Hiccup wait in one of the lockers that wasn't being used and had him wait in there till everybody else left. Then once the coast was clear and they were all alone Astrid unlocked the locker that Hiccup was hiding in and pulled him out. Then they ran to the showers and pulled the curtains behind them as they started making out.

Hiccup drug Astrid down to the floor as he sucked and bit down on her neck leaving a mark. Hiccup then removed Astrid's T-shirt and unstrapped her bra before moving down to suck on her tits. Astrid moaned as Hiccup's tongue licked her hard nipple on her right breast, Hiccups arm pinching firmly on her other breast, his thumb, rubbing against her left nipple.

Hiccup then got up temporarily to take off his shirt and Astrid took the opportunity to unbutton Hiccups pants and pull them and his boxers down at the same time. Astrid then grabbed Hiccup's hard cock and started sucking hard on it, stroking her hand through it as she bobbed her head up and down, up and down, as fast and hard as she could. Hiccup moaned as he could feel warm stuff coming up but Astrid didn't seem to mind She kept on sucking on him and swallowed the warm stuff once it came out, not even giving a flying fuck.

After a good five minutes of getting his cock sucked on Astrid finally stopped and looked at Hiccup straight in the eye.

"That was just the opening act sugar." Astrid said "Now it's time for the main event." Astrid then pulled off her shorts and panties as she placed herself firmly on Hiccup's cock. Astrid then moaned and screamed with joy as Hiccup moved his pelvis as hard as he possible could.

"Oh yes, yes, fuck yes!" Astrid screamed as she felt warm stuff about to come out. "I think I'm about to cum!" Sure enough she did cum but that didn't stop Hiccup, he kept on fucking her as hard as he could there in the girls locker room shower.

Meanwhile on the other side of campus Elsa was walking up to her sisters dorm. They had agreed to study together for a civ test that was coming up in a couple of days. It was their first test of the semester and Elsa wanted to make sure that Anna was ready, she was known for procrastinating as much as possible and if Anna was going to past that class, Elsa needed to make sure she would not procrastinate.

When Elsa walked into the room, she saw Anna and Merida on the couch playing call of duty on their PS4 while sharing a bag of potato chips. It wasn't the fact that they were playing video games thought that horrified Elsa, it was how filthy their room was. There was trash everywhere on the floor, as well as dirty laundry, their beds had not been made, there desk was cluttered with paper, their trashcan was overflowing, you could not see the floor because it was so covered in junk, and to top it all off, Anna wasn't even wearing pants, she was just sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and panties.

"Anna, what the hell?" Elsa asked horrified with what she saw.

"Oh hey Elsa, take a seat, I'll be with you in a little bit.

"Take a seat where?" Elsa said. "There isn't a place available that isn't covered in junk. And why in the hell are you not wearing any pants."

"I don't have a clean pair." Anna said not looking up from her video game.  
"Then wash some, you got a wash room downstairs."

"What? I'm not going anywhere tonight. What's the big rush?"

"Anna this place is a dump heap!" Elsa screamed. "You have potato chip bags all over the floor. Molding food your desks. Dirty laundry all over the floor and your furniture." Elsa then sniffed the air before covering her nose. "Oh god, I don't even want to know what that smell is."

"Oh a molding apple that has been sitting by the window for a month." Merida said not looking up from her video game either.

"Oh my god!" Elsa said covering her mouth afraid she was going to throw up.

"You know I thought you would be use to my room being like this." Anna said "Considering how long we lived together back home."

"Yeah, but I thought when we left for collage your roommate might knock some sense into you and make you stay tidy and organize."

"Well it's just my luck I get a roommate that cares even less then me about how a place look." Anna said.

"Oh my god I can't believe this." Elsa said grabbing Anna's clothes basket from out of her closet and picking up all the dirty clothes that was laying around.

"I am going downstairs to wash yours and Merida's laundry, when I get back I expect you to at least give a effort on cleaning this junkyard up."

"Blah, blah blah, suit yourself Elsa." Anna said. With a growl Elsa slammed the door and went to wash Anna's and Merida's filthy laundry.

Hiccup and Astrid was just finishing up having sex and walked out of the shower still butt naked when to their horror they saw Ruff and Tuff standing right outside the shower video recording them.

"Hey you two love birds, smile for the camera." Tuff said

"Oh my god!" the two of them said quickly trying to cover themselves. "Turn that off!"

"Oh don't worry." Ruff said turning off her video recorder on her phone. "We got more then what we need."

"How did you know what we were doing?" Astrid asked

"Astrid you are never the last one to leave cheer practice." Ruff said, "So when you were still there when I left I knew you were up to something."

"Tuff, please, whatever you do. Don't show that to anybody." Hiccup begged.

"Oh OK, I won't" Tuff lied.

"Promise?" Astrid asked

"Like hell I'm not." Tuff said "This is going on our blog. Let's bail sis!"

"Ruff, Tuff! So help me god I'm going to kill you!" Astrid said as she and Hiccup started running after them. But once Ruff and Tuff ran out the door Hiccup and Astrid was forced to stop knowing that they were still both naked.

"See you later lovebirds." Tuff shouted back. Hiccup and Astrid were both furious and embarrassed. They were going to make them pay for this, somehow.

Elsa spent nearly a hour alone and nearly a full bottle of oxiclean just spraying their shirts because they were nearly all covered in stains ranging from ketchup to stuff Elsa didn't want to know. It took two hours to wash all of Anna's and Merida's clothes giving Elsa some time to study for her civ exam while waiting for the clothes to get clean. Elsa wanted to study with Anna, but with her room the huge mess it was she knew she wasn't going to get any study time in with her.

When all their clothes were washed and Elsa returned to Anna and Merida's room, she was outraged to see them still on their lazy butts playing the same stupid video game and tossing another empty bag of chips on the floor, not even having given a attempt to clean the place up. Outraged at Anna and Merida's stubbornness and lack of care she marched over to the couch they where sitting on dumped the basket of laundry over their heads and dumped the now empty basket over Anna's head.

"Hey! What the hell!" Anna screamed removing the basket from her head.

"You are hopeless!" Elsa screamed! "I ask you to clean the place up while I am doing your laundry. I am gone for two hours scrubbing your nasty filth covered clothes, trying to clean them because I care. And how do you repay me? By not even attempting to make your room look nice."

"Last time I checked your not my mom!" Anna said

"No, but I'm your sister!" Elsa said "And you should treat me with the same respect that you show mom! All my life have been cleaning up after you, trying patiently to get you to care about how your room looked. But you never gave a damn, all you wanted to do was eat, sleep and play your goddamn video games and watch TV. If it wasn't for me and mom, you never would of cleaned your room, you never would have studied for school and you probably never would have probably graduated High School. So I think you owe me for not only helping you graduate High School but making it into collage period! Well I ain't helping you anymore!"

"I never asked for your help on anything in the first place!" Anna said.

"Fine, because you ain't getting it. Good luck preparing for that test yourself!" Elsa screamed marching out of the room and slamming the door.

"Fine!" Anna screamed back before going back to her game with Merida "Sorry you had to here that."

"Hey, I got siblings to." Merida said "three actually, all brothers, and their triplets."

"Are they just as annoying as Elsa?" Anna asked

"They make Elsa look like a saint." Merida said "They are destructive, wild, and they will get into so much trouble if you are not careful."

"At least they know how to have fun. Elsa is so serious and bossy, she wouldn't know fun if it bit her in the ass."

"At least she at least cares some." Merida said getting serious for the moment. "Hah if it wasn't for my mum I probably would be just as much of a trouble maker as my little brothers. As much as I hate to say it, it's actually nice to have a sibling that cares about you."

"You think I was a little hard on Elsa?" Anna asked

"I think you both may have been hard on each other." Merida said before it donned on her that she was actually sounding responsible "Wow I can't believe I am sounding like a responsible person."

"Thanks Merida." Anna said giving her roommate a hug as she sniffed the air then covered her nose. "Wow that apple really has spoiled."

"Come on let's clean this place up a little. I think I am done humiliating that guy on the other end. I can here him crying on my head set."

Elsa stormed into her room were she saw Rapunzel studying for a exam of her own.

"How did your study session go with Anna?" Rapunzel asked

"We didn't have one." Elsa growled. "Instead I spent the past to hours doing their goddamn laundry while they sat on their lazy asses playing video games. Then we got into a huge argument about how she never is organized and how I am always having to clean up after her, then I stormed out."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Rapunzel said putting her book down to look at her roommate.

"Just be lucky you don't have any siblings." Elsa said sitting on the couch as she started rubbing her forehead. She swore she had a headache from all that screaming she was doing earlier.

"Come on now, you don't mean that." Rapunzel said

"Yes I do," Elsa snapped "All my life I have had to be the mature sister because she would never clean up after herself, she would always leave her room messy, and I was stuck cleaning it off while she went off to flirt with whatever boy walked pass our house."

"Have you ever tried talking to her about this?" Rapunzel asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"You mean besides scolding her for being a pig, then losing my temper and cleaning it up for?"

"Yes I mean like a regular talk. Sitting down and being calm." Rapunzel said "I know you care for her, that is why you put up with consistently cleaning up after her. You need to have a serious talk with her that doesn't involve screaming at each other and throwing a temper."

"I don't know if I can do that. She's pretty stubborn."

"So are you from the time I have known you." Rapunzel said "The point is you two are family, and if you want to continue to have a close relationship with your sister then your going to need to learn to work things out. Otherwise you might lose her."

"That would be awful." Elsa said

"Then talk to her. Let her know how you feel. Don't just be bossy or demanding like you have been." Rapunzel said

Elsa felt a tear streaming down her face. She had no idea how bossy she was to Anna, she needed to make things right if she was going to continue to have a relationship with her.

"Thanks Rapunzel. You are a real friend." Elsa said

"Anytime Elsa." Rapunzel replied with a smile and hug.

When Hiccup got back to his room, he instantly went to the internet and went to Tuff's blog to see if he really did post that video online. To his horror he saw that he did. As Hiccup watched in horror he saw that the shower curtain was open just enough for the audience to get a view of the action. And the audience could see it all, everything that Hiccup and Astrid did in that shower was now up for the public view to see. In anger Hiccup slammed his laptop to the ground and punched the wall before he heard a call coming in from Astrid.

"Hiccup did you see the video that Ruff an Tuff put online?"

"Unfortunately."

"What are we going to do about this?" Astrid asked

"I don't know. But believe you me. They are going to pay for this."

**That's it for this one. Hiccup and Astrid are so going to get revenge for this so make sure you come back to see what happens next. Other then that, leave a review and I will catch you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all those who reviewed and followed my story. Let's move on with the show now shall we. **

The next game for Arendelle was their toughest opponent on their schedule. It was the undefeated Berk Dragons, it was also their big rivals and their homecoming game. This game was so huge that it had brought the attention to the big Collage football Pregame show Gameday **(My apologizes to anybody who doesn't know what that show is). **The stadium was sold out as the two undefeated schools prepared to square of against each other.

For poor Hiccup however, all that was on his mind was what had happened the day before with that video. How many people had seen it? A couple of people? The entire stadium? He didn't know but the fact that the video was up for the whole world to see really distracted his attention from the upcoming game so bad that he didn't even realize the team get up and head for the stadium.

"Hiccup, get your ass off the bench and get to the field now!" Hiccup heard North say, finally breaking him out of his daze.

"What's wrong with you man?" Tuff asked Hiccup as he put his helmet on.

"You should know." Hiccup scolded as the team marched onto the field ready to take on their big rivals.

There was a reason why these teams where rivals, both teams fought hard, neither team really broke away from each other, every time that Arendelle scored a touchdown, Berk answered right back with a touchdown of their own. At halftime it was tied 21 all.

In the second half of the game, desperate to try to take the lead Jack threw the ball to Hiccup, but with his mind halfway on the events from last night he fumbled the ball the moment he was hit and a Berk player picked it up and ran it back for a touchdown.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack complained as he picked Hiccup off the floor. "You should have had that, that was a perfectly thrown ball."

"I'm sorry Jack, my head isn't really in the game right now." Hiccup said

"Well you fucking better get your head in the game, we are now down a touchdown because of you."

Arendelle's defense prevented Berk from scoring another point the rest of the second half but at the same time Berk had been preventing Arendelle from scoring a point too.

Finally with only a minute left Arendelle was in striking distance on Berks 20 yard line. It may be a little late to win the game in regulation but if Jack could get at least get a touchdown they could send the game into overtime and possibly win it in overtime.

It was forth down and 5 to go on Berks 15 yard line. Jack ran through his options of what to do in this tough situation. Usually he would run it this close to the end zone but Berk's defense had been preventing him from running with the ball all day. There was only one option left that he could do. He had to throw it.

As his center snapped the ball to him, Jack had Hiccup run to the end zone for one last attempt to tie the game up, but as Jack threw the ball, the image of the video online entered Hiccups mind again causing him to drop the pass and turn the ball over on downs. Jack couldn't believe it, Hiccup dropped the ball again, this time however he just cost Arendelle the game.

As Hiccup walked over to the bench in tears he was greeted by a wave of criticism by Tuff.

"Nice going dude, you just cost us the game." Tuff scolded. Hiccup couldn't stand being around him right now, and he didn't even wait for the rest of the clock to run out before he stormed to the locker rooms. He didn't care how it looked storming out of the field like that. He didn't care if it made him look like a sore loser. He was mad. He was mad at himself for sure, but he was mainly mad at Tuff for recording him and Astrid having sex yesterday and posting it online.

Needless to say when the rest of the team joined up with him in the locker room after the game he was met with a wave of criticism and insults for blowing the game as well as a lecture from Coach North about being a poor sport for leaving the field as early as he did and how it hurts the team reputation. Hiccup took it all without saying a word as he just stared at the wall with a blank expression on his face, got up, changed out of his uniform and walked back to his dorm after the post game speech.

A couple of hours later Jack walked back with to his dorm along with Elsa, Anna. Astrid, Kristoff, Flynn, Rapunzel and Merida to talk to Hiccup who was laying on his bed moping about the game.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Jack asked. "Something was bothering you during the game."

"Close the door." Hiccup asked. "I don't want anyone outside this room to here this." Flynn closed the door as Hiccup talked about what happened the night before.

"I didn't think anybody was going to discover us, but somehow Ruff and Tuff, knew what me and Astrid was doing in that shower and recorded the whole thing and posted it online."

"It's true." Astrid said. "They did record us. And they put it all over their shitty blog."

"So that's why your head wasn't in the game." Jack said "Because you were so embarrassed from what happened yesterday."

"Wouldn't be the first time those assholes tried to post something like that." Rapunzel said "If it wasn't for Flynn breaking Tuff's old phone they would of posted a sex tape of me and Flynn on there to."

"Well I think it's time we teach those two a few lessons don't you think?" Elsa asked.

"Agreed." Astrid said. "We need to make sure they never do anything like this again."

"Everybody, it's payback time." Elsa said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

That night the nine of them dressed in all black as they sneaked over to Ruffs door to unleash their revenge on her. Merida and Kristoff waited in the two getaway cars, both playing the theme from Mission Impossible as they waited on the gang.

With the bottom of their faces covered in a black mask, and a dark hood covering their faces Elsa knocked on Ruff's door. When Ruff answered it, Jack quickly put a bag over her head while Hiccup grabbed her hands and tied them with cable wire. Then the seven of them picked her up as she kicked, screamed and struggled as they tossed her in the trunk of Kristoff's car

"Ah shut up!" Astrid said as she closed the trunk on the screaming Ruff.

They then drove over to Tuff's room. His door was foolishly unlocked giving them easy access as Elsa, Jack and Hiccup walked in.

"This is going to be easier then I thought." Hiccup said as he spotted Tuff, fast asleep in his bed. Hiccup took a brown potato bag out of his pocket, slowly walked up to where Tuff was sleeping and quickly threw it over his head as Tuff woke up kicking and screaming.

Jack then walked over and helped pull him down to the ground as he tied his hands and feet together with the cable wire. Then Jack, Elsa and Hiccup then carried the squirming Tuff out of his room and into the awaiting trunk of Merida's car, still playing the Mission Impossible theme. **(Bonus points if you actually play the Mission Impossible theme during this scene. Trust me, it makes the scene so much cooler.) **

The nine of them then drove the twins to a remote location before taking them out of the trunk of the cars. They then carried the two of them to the hoods of the cars and with a bit of rope, duct tape and cords they successfully tied the two of them to the hoods of the cars before releasing the bags

"What is the meaning of this?" Tuff screamed after the bag was lifted from his head.

"Ruff and Tuff, you two are going to take down the video you took of Hiccup and Astrid, immediately." Elsa said in a very intimidating voice.

"Or what?" Ruff said "It's a free country."

"I don't think you to are aware of the predicament you are in." Flynn said, joining the pack. "You see, you two are tied to the hoods of two cars, with Merida and Kristoff waiting in the drivers seats ready to take you guys on a little joy ride if you don't cooperate. So for your sake I hope you take our warning and agree to take down the video."

"Your bluffing!" Tuff screamed obvious signs of fear in his voice as his eyed widened, finally realizing he was literally strapped to the hood of Kristoff's car.

"Am I?" Flynn said in a intimidating tone as he put one hand on the trunk and got up to Tuff's face.

"You can't do this to us." Ruff said nervously, she was starting to get scared as well.

"Fine, if that's what you think." Elsa said as she and the other seven standing in front of the twins started walking back to the two cars.

"Whoa wait, what are you doing?" Tuff said, definitely terrified by now.

Elsa got in the passengers seat of Merida's car, rolled down her window and turned to face Kristoff, whose window was down in the other car.

"Kristoff, Merida, floor these puppies." Elsa said . Kristoff and Merida both grinned as they put shades on and started playing "Born to be wild" on their Pandora.

"Wait no!" Tuff screamed as Kristoff and Merida floored the gas and sent the two of them on a wild ride. The nine of them laughed as they heard Ruff and Tuff scream with fear as they held on to the hoods of the cars for dear life as the cars zoomed down the streets at 80 miles per hour. Ruff and Tuff screamed even louder when Kristoff and Merida took a left turn down another and far more bumpier rode.

"OK OK, YOU WIN! WE WILL TAKE DOWN THE VIDEO!" Tuff screamed, begging for the ride to stop as tears flew out of his eyes. Suddenly the cars screeched to a halt and the nine of them walked out of the car and started untying the twins.

"See, now that wasn't to hard now was it." Elsa mocked as she untied a still shaking Ruff from the car. They then drove the twins home and watched with a sharp eye as they deleted the video from the internet.

"Man that was so much fun!" Anna laughed as she walked away with Elsa back to her dorm.

"Yeah it was." Elsa agreed as she turned to Anna. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday Anna. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"I sort of deserved it." Anna said "I have sort of always taken advantage of you and mom cleaning up after me. I guess I never really learned to get organized. Hell if it wasn't for you I probably never would have made it this far in school to begin with. I guess I sort of owe you."

"Tell you what Anna, if you agree to get organized, clean your room once in awhile and actually study without me having to beg you to. We will never have this argument again."

"It's a deal." Anna said as she hugged her sister. "I hate fighting with you sis."

"Me to Anna," Elsa said hugging her sister. "Me too.

**I thought I would end this chapter on a more heartwarming scene between Anna and Elsa and try to settle the conflict between them before I moved on with the rest of this story. This chapter was so much fun to write and I highly enjoyed the payback that they all got on the twins. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

With the sex tape now off the internet Hiccup found himself back to his old self and was able to play like his regular self again. He made up for his bummer of a last game by scoring two touchdowns, one being the game sealing score in a 28-17 victory over the Modesto Giants.

That victory put Arendelle's record at 6-1, making Arendelle the 7th ranked team in the country and increasing Jack's stats as the Heisman frontrunner. Even with all the talks about the Heisman, Jack's only focus was on winning and leading Arendelle to the playoffs. When asked about his chances on the Heisman, and if that played any part in the way he played Jack responded.

"That's not my focus right now. All my focus is on winning games and leading my team to the playoffs. I actually haven't looked at the Heisman standings, I'm actually a frontrunner?"

Jack was bringing a feel to Arendelle that hadn't been felt in a long time, pride. They actually believed they had a shot to win it all, as long as Jack played the way he did, and as long as he got the backup from the rest of his teammates, Arendelle had a shot, and Jack was looking real forward to taking that shot.

The next day in Civ, the class was receiving their test grades back on their exam that they took last week. As class was led out, each student walked up to Mrs. Murphy's desk and grabbed their exam as they headed to the door.

"I must admit Jack, I'm impressed." Mrs. Murphy said as she handed Jack back his test. "I didn't think you was going to do as good as you did."

"What do you mean?" Jack said

" Most athletes in my class don't seem to take my course seriously, and would rather spend their time partying and messing with girls then study for class. When I first saw you were on the football team I thought you was going to be like most other athletes in my class and brush off this course and only do enough to scrape by so they can keep their scholarships. My suspicion only grew when I saw you sleeping in class the day after your first game. But after reading through your exam I was actually impressed. It was well written and you discussed all the major points in excellent detail. You surprised me Jack. Continue to surprise me."

"I had a really good tutor." Jack responded as he took his test ad saw the grade of a A-.

"Well you need to thank him or her." Mrs. Murphy said. "Keep up the good work Jack."

"I will." Jack said as he walked out of the classroom and met up with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, who was waiting for him outside the classroom.

"Hey thanks for the help Elsa, I probably wouldn't have done near as good if it wasn't for you." Jack said

"Yeah no kidding." Anna said "I never would have gotten a A if Elsa didn't force those study sessions on me."

"Just trying to help out those when I can." Elsa said jokingly with a smile.

"Hey, how come you didn't tutor me." Kristoff griped looking down at his grade of a C. "I could of used the help too you know."

"You didn't ask." Elsa responded, her smile never leaving her face.

As they exited the building and started walking back to their dorms a mysterious black Cadillac drove up next them and rolled down the window to reveal Hans Larson, Coach of the Southern Isle Warriors football team.

"Hello Jack Frost do you got a second." Hans said with a grin.

"Um... I guess." Jack said a little nervous, not sure what Hans wanted with him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Coach Hans Larson of the Southern Isle University Warriors football program"

"Trust me Coach Larson I know who you are. I watched as you won the past three national championship games."

"What do you want!?" Anna said with a growl, really not liking Hans talking to Jack.

"I've been watching you kid." Hans said "You got a pretty good arm for a walk on. From the reports I have heard you are considered one of the best quarterbacks in collage right now, and are a frontrunner for the Heisman."

"I really haven't been paying attention to the reports Coach Larson."

"Please call me Hans." Hans said. "And as I was saying. I could really use a quarterback of your skills on my team. My starting quarterback will be graduating this year and I am scrambling to find a replacement. I believe you would be the perfect replacement. How would you like to play for the Southern Isle, and become the next great legend to play for me?"

"Piss off Hans." Anna yelled, getting in Hans face and pointing her right index finger at him. "Jack is our star."

"Look Jack. Southern Isle has a winning History. We have won the last three national titles and have a grand total of sixteen national championships under our belt. Arendelle has none of that. In their hundred year history they have only made it to one national title, and they lost. You ain't going to win a national title over here. You have a much better chance at the Southern Isle to win not only one title but multiple. I can offer you a full scholarship, not a dime will have to come out of your own pocket. I will also give you a house of your own with rent and all utilities paid by me. The only thing you will have to worry about is food. I can give you what Arendelle can't.

"Fuck off Hans." Anna said, not backing off. "Jack is never going to go to your school, and we are going to win the national title and rub it in your shiny face. So you can take your massive scholarship and shove it up your asshole because Jack is ours."

Hans didn't say a word to Anna, he instead just reached into his left pants pocket and took out his calling card.

"Well, if you reach a decision, let me know." Hans said giving Jack his calling card. "Here's my contact information." Then Hans drove off as Anna flipped him the double bird high in the air to make sure he saw it.

When Hans drove off Anna turned to Jack and was shocked to see him looking at the card that Hans had gave him.

"Give me that!" Anna said taking the card and tossing it in the trash can next to her.

"Surely your not thinking about his offer." Elsa asked

"No I'm not." Jack said "My home is here."

"And your friends." Anna chimed in.

"Don't worry guys." Jack said "I ain't ever leaving." Jack said

"You better damn not." Elsa laughed.

Suddenly Rapunzel came sprinting over to the four of them with a poster in her hands. The expression on her face made it appear that she was excited and anxious to tell them something.

"Guys guess what?" Rapunzel squealed "There's going to be a dance here next week."

"Oh my God are serious?" Elsa squealed.

"It's school funded and everything. We just need ten dollars and a date."

"Already got mine." Anna squealed wrapping both her arms around Kristoff.

"You got anybody you plan on asking to the dance." Elsa asked Rapunzel.

"Well I was thinking about giving Flynn another shot." Rapunzel said

"Flynn? But I thought after that disaster at the party that you would stay as far away from Flynn as possible." Elsa said

"Actually Flynn wasn't that bad." Rapunzel responded. "It was those damn twins that ruined everything. But I admit I actually enjoyed Flynn, his body was actually really dreamy and just between the five of us, he has a really nice cock."

"Ooohhh!" The Elsa, Jack, Anna, and Kristoff said with a laugh.

"Shh..." Rapunzel said shushing them. "Those words must never be repeated again."

"Trust me Rapunzel it's safe with us." Elsa said

"Anyway, I'm off to spread the word. Catch you later." Rapunzel said running as fast as her feet could take her to spread the word about the dance.

"A dance" Jack thought to himself. He didn't know if he should be excited for that or nervous. He already knew who he wanted to ask to it, but his nerves made it nearly impossible for him to build up the courage to ask her.

As the four of them continued to walk back to their dorms. Jack laughed to himself as he stared at Elsa walking beside him. It was silly, Jack could throw a football nearly the length of the entire field, he could take a hit from a two hundred pound linebacker and walk away without a scratch, but when it came to confessing his feelings about Elsa he felt like he would rather get hit by a linebacker. Anna noticed Jack staring at Elsa and knew what he was thinking at the moment. Anna knew Jack had the hots for her sister even though he never confessed it out loud. She could tell by the way he always acted around her. Jack always treated Elsa like more then just a friend and besides his closest guy friends, Elsa was the only girl that Jack felt truly connected to and could talk about his problems to, rather problems at school, football or personal life. Anna also knew that Jack would rather take a beating then admit that to Elsa which meant if Jack was ever going to get anywhere with Elsa he needed a little pep talk. And she planned on being the one to give him that talk.

Later that night Jack was laying on his bed pondering over everything that happened that day, how Hans had tried to get him to join his team. He admitted to himself the offer was tempting, but their was no way he could leave his friends. He loved it over here in Arendelle and everybody loved him. Even though he wasn't planning on joining the Southern Isle he felt like he better give Hans a call and let him know his answer. He deserved to know at least.

He was also thinking about the dance coming up next week and how he wanted so desperately to ask Elsa out to it. He had a burning sensation inside of him to run over to her dorm right now and ask her out to it, but every time he felt like building up the courage his legs felt like Jelly. He wish he could build up the nerves to finally do it.

As he was still pondering over the dance he heard a knock on his door. When Jack opened it he was surprised to see Anna of all people standing there.

"You and I need to have a little talk." Anna said

"We do?" Jack said

"Yes." Anna said "And you better sit down and listen, because it's for your own good."

Jack was about to say something but he decided to just let it go and sit down.

"First off let me say I know you have the hots for my sister." Anna said

"You..you do?" Jack said, a little scared now, thinking Anna was going to be disapprove of him going after her.

"Oh, come now Jack, I've known it since we were still in High School. The way you looked at her with that blank expression, it was not hard for me to figure out. Elsa knows it too."

"She... She does?" Jack yes.

"Duh?" Anna said "She's not stupid. In fact she's probably the smartest out of the three of us."

"What has she said?" Jack said

"What's it matter. If you want her badly enough then eventually you are going to have to build up the nerves to ask her. She is not going to wait around forever you know."

"She's waiting for me?"

"Come now Jack, do you think a girl like her has gone this long without getting a few offers from the guys. She's saving herself for you. But you have to decide if your going to have the guts to go after her or not."

Jack didn't say a word, all this time he was so scared of asking her out because he was afraid she was going to say no. And now to his surprise Anna tells him she feels the same way as him she's just waiting for him to admit it to her.

"Just thought I'd let you know. Oh and by the way, she is in her dorm right now as we speak watching the Notebook just to let you know."

Jack took the hint, and he immediately slipped on his shows and headed for Elsa's dorm as Anna just looked on and smiled. Her work here was done.

Jack took a deep breath as he reached Elsa's dorm.

"You can do this Jack." Jack told himself as he knocked on Elsa's door. A few seconds later Elsa opened the door.

"Oh hey Jack, what's going on." Elsa asked

Jack was shaking like a leaf but he knew that he had to do it. If he didn't do it now then he probably never would be able to.

"Hey you know about the dance coming up?" Jack said shaking like a leaf and feeling like he was about to pass out

"Yeah." Elsa replied in a calm voice.

"I was wondering..." Jack put his right hand behind his head and looked to his right side, gosh he was scared stiff. "If you want to, maybe be my date for the night?"

Elsa looked at him right in the eyes, it was a stare that almost made Jack melt because her icy blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid eyes upon. And with a small smile, Elsa accepted Jacks offer.

"Yes Jack, I would love to be your date." Then Elsa leaned over and gave Jack a kiss on his right cheek which resulted in Jack's heart almost jumping out of his chest.

Then Elsa gave Jack one last smile and slowly closed the door as Jack just stood frozen in shock for a few minutes rubbing the spot on his cheek that Elsa had kissed. Then when he could finally fill his legs again he walked down the three flights of stairs and straight outside and leaped up and down with joy as he cheered.

"Yes!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Seems like all of you really enjoyed the Jelsa moment last chapter where he finally asked her out. There will be more Jelsa coming soon trust me. **

Later that evening after Rapunzel was done spreading the word about the dance to everybody she ran into (scaring the shit out of some of them), Rapunzel started driving toward Flynn's apartment. With Flynn being a sophomore and not a Freshmen like her, Flynn was allowed to live in one of the upper upperclassmen apartment instead of the crappy dorms that the Freshmen was forced to live in. The apartment wasn't that far of a drive either. Just about a five minute drive from where she and Elsa roomed.

When Rapunzel reached Flynn's apartment and knocked on the door, Flynn was a little surprised to see Rapunzel standing on his front step. Not that he was unhappy to see her, he was always happy when a beautiful woman wanted to see him, but considering the incident that happened at the party a couple months back, Rapunzel was the last person he expected to want to see him.

"Mind if I come in?" Rapunzel asked.

"Blondie I always welcome a beautiful woman." Flynn said motioning her to come inside.

"Nice place you got here." Rapunzel said as she examined Flynn's apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment with a futon, a 30 inch flat screen TV with a Black Eye Peas poster hanging above it. his apartment also came equipped with it's own kitchen and separate bathrooms and showers. Which was more then she could say about her single room that her and Elsa had to share.

"You like it?" Flynn asked "It's not much but it beats the crappy dorms that I had to live in last year. No offense to you considering you have to live in the dorms being a freshman and all."

"No offense taken." Rapunzel said "Trust me, I know the Freshman dorms sucks." Then Rapunzel sat down and got comfortable on Flynn's futon. "So where's your roommate."

"Oh he's around somewhere." Flynn said "He's hardly ever around when I am. It's almost like I have this place to myself most of the time."

"I see."

"So, not that I am not happy to see you, but I am curios. Why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"Isn't it supposed to be the guy who ask the girl out, not the other way around." Flynn asked

"Well I thought it would be nice to switch it up a little bit. You don't have to follow tradition you know."

"Also I thought after the disaster that happened with the party I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Actually to be truthful I really enjoyed what you were doing. I didn't think I would like it but I did. You have a really nice body and the ways you played with my body was amazing. It was the twins that ruined the deal. Anyway I was kind of hoping that we could give this a second shot if you like."

Flynn smiled and sat down on the futon next to Rapunzel and gave her a big kiss.

"I would like that." Flynn said "And I accept you offer to the dance."

"Do you want to finish what we started last time before the twins interrupted?" Rapunzel asked after they broke the kiss.

"Oh hell yeah!" Flynn said jumping off the futon, grabbing Rapunzel by the hand and helping her up. They then both started making out and making out hard. They were sucking face as they both walked into the direction of Flynn's bed, taking off each others clothes in the process. By the time they made it on Flynn's bed Rapunzel was completely topless and only in her panties and Flynn was only in his boxers.

"This time, nothing will interrupt us." Rapunzel said laying on top of Flynn's body as she kissed him.

"Nothing." Flynn said as he ripped Rapunzel's panties off, grabbed her and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He flipped Rapunzel on to her stomach and after pulling off his boxers, played with Rapunzel's ass as he put himself inside her and fucked her hard.

Even though the dance wasn't for another week, that didn't stop Elsa and Anna from going to the mall and do some dress shopping. They wanted to go ahead and get it done now so it wouldn't be hanging over their heads later.

"So, what do you think" Anna asked as she stepped out of the dressing room in a dress that she had found and decided to try on. Elsa stared at it for a few seconds and decided that she hated it. It was a short purple dress that showed not only to much cleavage but to much boobs in general. It literally showed the sides of her boobs and made her look like a slut. Not only that it barely covered any of her legs.

"Uh, uh, there is no way you are wearing that to the dance."

"But why not?" Anna moaned. She thought it made her look sexy.

"Its a dance not a strip club." Elsa said "That dress literally makes you look like a whore. You want Kristoff to be looking at you, not every guy in the room."

"I tend to disagree." Anna said

"Damn girl your looking fine." A random guy said as he passed by staring at the boobage that was hanging out of Anna's dress.

"OK, now I agree with you." Anna said embarrassed as she went back into the dressing room to try on a second dress. This one more golden in color and not near as revealing as the one she had on before. When she stepped out Elsa examined for it her, while it wasn't revealing like the last one, there was still one problem with it.

"Anna, I'm going to be completely honest with you." Elsa said "That dress makes you look fat."

"WHAT!" Anna screamed,

"Especially your hips and butt."

"Oh my god!" Anna complained feeling insulted by Elsa's remark. "I'll never find the right dress."

"Come on Anna, you've only tried two dresses on, we will surely find one that is perfect for you."

Then Elsa spotted a dress in the back that seemed like it would be perfect for Anna. It's chest and abdomen area was black with pink flowers crested on it breast area and on the back. It's sleeves and shoulders were green as spring grass. The Bottom of the dress was blue and crested on the very bottom circling all around the bottom of the dress was roses.

"Here try this one on." Elsa said handing Elsa the beautiful dress. Anna went into the dressing room again and changed into the new dress.

"I love it" Anna said when she stepped out with it. "What do you think Elsa?" Elsa gave her the big thumbs up of approval which caused Anna to squeal in excitement.

"Well that's one down." Elsa said "Now we just need to find me one."

As soon as Anna changed back into the clothes that she came into the store with that insisted of a black tank top and jeans that were ripped at the knee the sisters searched around the store for the perfect dress for Elsa.

"How about this one?" Anna said showing Elsa a white furry dress.

"What's that made of." Elsa said hesitant to try it on.

"Made out of one hundred percent weasel fur." Anna read out loud from the tag.

"No way." Elsa said "I do not do animal fur."

"Fine." Anna grumbled putting the dress up.

Elsa then spotted it off on the next row of dresses. A silk shoulder-less blue and turquoise dress with light blue sleeves that had traces of white laced around the sleeves. The moment Elsa laid eyes on the dress she knew she had to have it. She grabbed it almost as soon as she spotted it and ran to the dressing room to try it on.

The moment she tried it on and looked herself over in the changing room mirror she only loved it more. It fell straight down to her feet and was a perfect fit. She couldn't wait to show it to Anna.

"So what do you think?" Elsa said

"If I was a guy I would fuck you." Anna said voicing her approval to the dress.

"Well if you was a guy that would make you my brother, and if you fucked me that would make it incest which is sick and gross."

"Oh you got me there." Anna laughed.

"Come on, lets go check out. I can't wait to show Rapunzel the dress I bought." Elsa said.

"I can't wait to see Jack's reaction to your dress next week. He may just die of a heart attack at how beautiful you look in it."

"He just might" Elsa laughed. "He just might."

Elsa and Anna weren't the only ones shopping for the dance that day. On the other side of the mall Jack and Hiccup was trying on suits, trying to find the perfect one for their dates.

"So what do you think of this one?" Jack asked Hiccup, stepping out of the changing room wearing a white shirt, black jacket and red tie.

"It's fine I guess." Hiccup said staring down at the suit. "But its boring."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"Black and white has been done to death." Hiccup said "If you want to amaze Elsa then you got to think outside the box with these suits. Get something with some more color in it."

"Your going to the dance wearing a black suit." Jack said.

"Mine is all black." Hiccup said. "Black shirt black tie, black jacket, black pants. Its not the plain and boring black and white that you see all the time. Your going to a dance not to church, think creatively."

Hiccup then turned around and saw a all blue suit, that like Hiccups black suit, every article of clothing was blue.

"This is what I'm talking about." Hiccup said showing Jack the blue suit. "Girls like a guy in color. It's not the boring same old, same old of the black and white suit. Try it own, see if you like it."

Jack took the suit into the changing area and once he changed into it and stepped out to show it to Hiccup, Hiccup made a camera out of his hands and was pretending to take Jack's picture.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Hiccup said "She will be eating you up like chocolate cake."

"You really think she'll like it." Jack said

"If I was a girl I would be all over you in that suit." Hiccup said "However, it's missing one small thing." Hiccup then spotted a fedora on a shelf right next to the suits.

"Aha." Hiccup said grabbing the black fedora off the shelf and putting it on Jack's head.  
"Now that's perfect." Hiccup said doing the camera with his hands again. "Looking sharp there mister smooth."

At the next football game the guys were all doing their best to show off to the ladies. Jack was throwing bombs at his receivers. Jack and the rest of his receivers where running into the end zone nearly untouched. Every time they scored they would do a little corny dance for the ladies. Flynn pretended the ball was a lady and danced a small waltz in the End zone. Jack once he scored a touchdown did the Gagnam style. Every time they scored and did a dance Elsa and the rest of the cheerleaders giggled at their corny but cute moves. Arendelle won easily that night for a 56-0 blowout in their most convincing win of the season.

After the game was over and Jack hit the showers he walked over to his dorm to start getting ready for the dance that was in a couple of hours.

However before he could really get started preparing for the dance he got a call on his cell phone from a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Jack asked picking up the phone.

"Hello Jack this is Hans from Southern Isle. I was calling to see if you had considered my offer."

"How did you get this number?" Jack asked, surprised to here Hans on the other end of the line.

"I make it my business to find the contact information of people I am interested in. So tell me Jack, Are you interested in joining the Southern Isle warriors?"

"Actually Hans, as much I appreciate the offer I am going to have to decline. My home is here. My team, they treat me more like family then just another teammate. I have made so many friends over here that there is no way I could ever leave."

"I believe you are making a serious mistake Jack." Hans said in a disappointed voice. "You are never going to be able to win a championship over there. Arendelle has never won a Championship and they never will, they don't have it in them."

"Maybe I never will win a championship at Arendelle. But that's not what's important to me. What's important to me is the memories and the friends that I have made. And no championship can ever buy that."

"Suit yourself Jack." Hans said in a upset tone, he didn't like being shot down. "But once your team get 's knocked out of the playoffs and you are sitting at home watching me and my boys lift the national championship trophy for the fourth year in a row, don't come calling me asking to join the team, because by that time it will be to late. Good luck losing on your suck ass team Jack."

"Goodbye Hans!" Jack yelled, not appreciating what Hans said as he hung up the phone.

"So Jack won't join us will he Coach?" Hans assistant coach Pitch Black asked

"No he won't and that is going to be the biggest mistake he ever made." Hans said sitting at his desk pondering what to do now. "If he won't join us then we must make sure he never makes it to the championship."

"What do you want me to do?" Pitch said

"Go to Arendelle and spy on him. See if there is a weakness in him, something that we can use against him. Since he won't join us, I will make sure he never plays ball again."

**Hans just won't take no for a answer will he? I believe you will like the next chapter, we will finally see a lot of Jelsa moments that you have been dieing to see. That's all I am going to say for now. Leave a review and I'll join you back here next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, followers and favorites. You guys are amazing, This chapter does get M rated during the end but I don't care I just had to do it, and no I will not change the rating on this story. Well that's all I have to say, have fun. **

The night of the dance was one that Jack both anxiously waited for and somewhat feared. Even though he knew that Elsa shared the same feelings for Jack as he did for her, a part of him still couldn't help but feel nervous. What if he made a fool of himself, what if he tripped over her on the dance floor and accidentally injured her?

"Get those thoughts out of your head Jack, everything is going to be fine." Jack said as he walked up to Elsa's door in his full blue suit, ready to lead her to the dance.

When he knocked on the door and saw Elsa step out in her dress he thought he was going to fall over dead. She looked absolutely stunning in her blue and turquoise dress, her hair was wrapped in a braid that landed smoothly on her left breast. Her braids were covered in glitter and had little snowflake pins placed in it. Her face which she had obviously been applying the makeup on also sparkled with glitter. Although to be honest her face sparkled in general with or without makeup. She looked like she was a angle who just fell out of heaven and for a few seconds all that Jack could do was look at her in awe with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow Elsa... you look... beautiful." Was all that Jack could say when he saw her.

"Thank you." Elsa said with a smile.

"You ready to dance" Jack asked rubbing the back of his neck to try to calm his nerves

"Lead the way" Elsa said stretching out her hand for Jack to take.

Jack took Elsa by the hand and walked her to where the dance was being held. The dance was on the upper level of the gym, when they walked inside they saw many people was already on the dance floor getting down with the music.

"Elsa you look beautiful." Rapunzel said running up to greet Elsa. Rapunzel was wearing a long purple dress that covered her legs and feet.

"You look beautiful too." Elsa said

"Oh please not as good as you." Rapunzel said "You went all out."

"Don't tell me you started the party without us." The two of them heard Hiccup's voice call out as him, Astrid, Merida and Snotlout all came walking up. Hiccup was wearing a full black suit and Astrid was wearing a read dress with straps instead of sleeves that showed off quite a bit of Astrid's cleavage. By the looks of it Elsa figured Astrid was wearing that dress hoping to get some from Hiccup tonight.

"Hey Hiccup I was wondering when you would show up." Jack said hugging his roommate.

"Hey are you going to show any love to your old buddy Snotlout." Snotlout laughed stretching out his arms for a hug also.

"Hey Snotty" Jack said giving Snot a hug as well, "I didn't think you had a date."

"He didn't" Merida said walking up in a plain black dress. "Neither did I, but we both agreed even though we are both single to be each others dates for one night. Because you ain't keeping this party animal away from a dance." Merida said before turning to Snotlout and grabbing his hand. "Come on Snot let's boogy!" Merida said as the two of them ran to the dance floor.

"Just between you and me." Rapunzel whispered in Elsa's ear. "They make a weird couple."

"I know right?" Elsa replied.

Elsa and Jack walked over to the dance floor where Anna and Kristoff was already at and grinding to Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars.

"Let's see if you are as good of a dancer as you are a football player." Elsa said as she took Jack's hand.

"Let's" Jack said. Then when the Song Shut up and Dance by Walk the moon started playing Jack and Elsa danced hand in hand across the dance floor. Jack twirled Elsa around in his hand and pulled her close to where they where touching chests. Then Elsa leaned her head against Jack's shoulder as they danced the waltz before Jack pulled her back and spun her around three times before they both spun hand in hand across the floor. They were so into the dance that Anna and the others circled around them as Jack lifted Elsa in the air, Elsa wrapping her legs around Jack's pelvis, Jack spinning around Elsa around, Elsa never touching the ground. When the song ended Elsa jumped on Jack's shoulders as the rest of the dance floor clapped and cheered for them.

"That was awesome." Elsa said. "Your both king on the dance floor and on the football team."

"And I'm just getting warmed up." Jack said with a smirk.

The rest of the night Jack and Elsa tore it up on the floor. Jack Frost did his best Michael Jackson impression, complete with the moonwalk, spin and crotch grab during Michael Jackson's famous song Smooth Criminal. And the Thriller dance when the DJ played Thriller.

Jack was hoping the night would never end, however eventually Jack found himself getting tired after getting down to one to many songs and had to sit down for a couple of them. However, he did save enough energy for the slow songs so that when the slow songs started playing Jack and Elsa danced in the waltz. Each time a slow song got played Jack wanted it to last forever because each time he just got lost staring into Elsa's gorgeous ice blue eyes. During one slow song Elsa closed her eyes rested her head against Jack's shoulders and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, hugging Jack as he danced the waltz

Jack still couldn't believe this was happening. For years he only dreamed of having Elsa hold him like this. Now it was actually happening. As Elsa was hugging Jack on the dance floor, her head resting on his shoulders he swore he would never forget this day.

Later on when the two of them got tired from all the dancing they were doing the two of them stepped outside the gym.

"I've had a really fun time." Elsa said as the two of them sat on a bench right outside the gym.

"I have too." Jack said

"Your a really good dancer." Elsa said

"So are you." Jack replied before he started rubbing the back of his neck and started sweating out of nervousness because he was about to ask a important question.

"I... I would actually like this to be the start of something bigger." Jack said

"What are you saying?" Elsa asked

Jack took a huge sigh as he calmed his nerves before he started talking again. "When I first laid eyes on you when I moved next door I have been in love with you. I just have never built up the nerves to tell you because I have been scared. I've been scared that you would shoot me down. I just cant hold my feelings back anymore. I love you Elsa, I always have. And I would like if you want, for you to be my girlfriend. I may be the star of the football team but I am nothing without you. I need you in my life Elsa."

Elsa just sat in silence as she stared Jack in the eyes and took in every word that Jack told her, her eyes widened with shock. At first she didn't say a word as she just stared him in the eyes before she punched Jack in the right shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?" Jack asked rubbing his shoulder.

"That, was for waiting so long to tell me." Elsa said before grabbing Jack's face and pulling it to her lips so she could give him a big kiss on the lips. "And that is me saying yes."

"You really mean it?" Jack asked

"Of course silly." Elsa said "I have been waiting since High school for you to tell me that. I'm just surprised it took you this long."

"I guess it just took me a while to finally build up the nerves." Jack laughed.

"Well let's make the wait worth it." Elsa said "You know, I'm a little tired of dancing. You want to take the party back to my place?"

Jack's eyes widened, was Elsa really asking what he thought she was asking.

"You mean...?" Jack asked before Elsa just nodded and smiled.

"I'll race you there." Jack said getting up and running to Elsa's dorm with Elsa right behind her.

What neither of them noticed was Pitch Black was in a black car watching them from the parking lot at a distance. As soon as Jack and Elsa ran off Pitch made a call on his phone.

"I have found Jack's weakness." Pitch said "A girl named Elsa."

"Excellent." Hans's voice said though the phone. "Return to Southern Isle immeaditally we have what we need."

Pitch then hung up the phone pulled out of the gym's parking lot and headed back to Southern Isle.

The second Jack and Elsa made it to Elsa's dorm they immediately started making out hard. As they were making out Jack kicked off his shoes while Elsa did the same with her heels and started taking off Jack's tie.

"Help me unzip my dress." Elsa whispered to Jack as she turned around for Jack to unzip her dress. When Jack unzipped Elsa's dress she immediately yanked her dress clean off of her. Jack was shocked to see Elsa was not wearing any underwear at all underneath that dress, so when Elsa stepped out of her dress she was completely naked.

"You like what you see?" Elsa said showing her body off to Jack.

"Oh yes." Jack said, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared at Elsa's body. "I like what I see." Elsa's breast weren't too big but they weren't tiny either, and the fact that her bush was shaved made it appear to Jack that she was probably planning for this as soon as Jack asked her out. Elsa turned her hips to the side to give Jack a view of her butt and that is when Jack felt something warm come out of him. Jack couldn't help it, the view of Elsa in her full glory was just to powerful.

"Now it's your turn." Elsa said walking up to him "You've seen all of me, now it's my turn to see all of you." Elsa then started unbuttoning Jacks shirt and ripping it off. Then after Elsa ripped Jack's shirt off she pushed Jack onto the couch as Jack unbuttoned his pants allowing Elsa to pull his pants and boxers clean off him.

The two of them were now completely naked in front of each other and as soon as Elsa sat down on her bed in front of Jack she spread out her legs giving Jack a full view of her clitoris.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Elsa said in a horny tone. "Have at me."

Jack not wasting any time at all got up and stuck himself into Elsa and immediately started moving his pelvis back and forth at a pretty fast speed.

"Oh yes!" Elsa screamed as she felt Jack's erection moving around in her. "Of fuck that is what I want."

Continuing to fuck her Jack laid himself on top of Elsa and put both her hands on her tits, rubbing his hands through them and playing with Elsa's hard nipples.

"Oh yes play with my tits!" Elsa screamed as Jack put his mouth on her left breast and licked her hard nipple.

Jack then felt warm stuff exit his body as he went harder on Elsa, making Elsa moan even louder as she turned at him and let out a horny smile.

"Oh fuck yes cum all over me baby, cum as much as you want!"

Jack then picked Elsa up real quickly and flipped her on her stomach before sticking himself back inside of her, spanking her ass during the process.

"Oh yes spank my ass!" Elsa screamed "Spank it hard!" Jack listened and by the time he was done her ass was bright red. Not that Elsa mined she enjoyed the whole process.

Thirty minutes later it was Elsa's turn to have fun with Jack as she got on top of Jack, grabbed his hard erection and put it in her mouth. Jack couldn't believe how big Elsa's mouth was, as Elsa was bobbing her head up and down Jack's erection he could literally feel the tip of his erection touch the back of Elsa's throat.

"God that's fucking amazing." Jack said as Elsa was running her mouth through Jack's cock.

"Mmm hmm." Was all that Elsa said, her mouth never leaving Jack's cock as she rubbed her right hand through the part of his cock that she couldn't fit in her mouth hoping to get him to cum in her mouth. It worked and soon Jack came right in Elsa's mouth, which Elsa just swallowed it all, looked up smiled at Jack and continued sucking on with what she was doing.

They were so into with what they what they were doing they didn't notice Rapunzel very briefly walking into the room only in a towel after taking a quick shower after the dance.

"Hey Elsa can I borrow your comb..." That is when Rapunzel noticed Elsa sucking on Jack's cock. "Oh.. never mind I will just borrow Anna's. And maybe stay at her place for the night." Rapunzel said walking out embarrassed, disturbed and grossed out by what she just saw.

After the two of them were finished they just laid down together in Elsa's bed, arms wrapped around each other as Elsa gave Jack a small kiss on the lips.

"Oh Jack you were so good." Elsa said.

"You too." Jack replied with a smile.

"Oh Jack I love you so much. Thanks for the fun night."

"I love you to Elsa." Jack said as he cuddled Elsa next to him and closed his eyes as he felt himself slowly drifting to sleep. No question about it. This was the best night ever.

**They finally did it. This chapter was so much fun to write. I had so much fun having Elsa and Jack have sex. And no I will not apologize for how much in detail I went. I know it went over the T rating but fuck the rating system I will do what I want.**

**Till next chapter, Jpbake out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed, favorited and followed. This chapter we will finally see what Hans's plan is to get Jack out of the way. **

"So tell me Hans, what are we going to do with this Jack Frost fellow?" Pitch asked when he arrived back to Southern Isle. After finding out Jack's weakness for Elsa, Pitch and Hans knew that she would be the key to knocking Jack out of the game, it all just came down to finding out the exact way to do it without it coming back and hurting them.

"Well it's pretty obvious that the key to getting to Jack is from that girl of his, Elsa." Hans said "If she is his girlfriend like you say then we need to find some way to use her against him, use her to trip him up and force him out of the game."

"We could have a couple of our second string players go over to Arendelle and rape and beat her." Pitch said "Then send Jack a warning that if he doesn't throw the rest of the season that worse would come to Elsa. He would be so scared that he would feel he has no choice but to listen to us."

"That could work Pitch but I feel Jack is a little to stubborn for that." Hans said "We can't risk something like that backfiring and the police coming to question us. No what we need is for his to trap himself, for him to start the scandal that forces him to knock himself out of the game."

"What are you thinking?" Pitch asked

"OK we only have a few weeks left in the regular season, then the playoffs start." Hans said. "How about for now we let him play out the rest of the regular season, let his popularity and legacy grow, then right after the last game of the regular season that is when we will send a couple of are players to find him and Elsa, they will start trying to flirt with Elsa and pull her away from him. Of course we know that this Elsa girl would probably never leave Jack, why would she he's the most popular name in collage football right now. So that will be when one of the two players knocks her to the ground for rejecting him. Why, that will send Jack into a frenzy and he will attack the two players and probably give them a few bruises. That is when we file a assault case on Jack for attacking our players. His popularity will crash and burn, soon all people will see him as is a violent thug, his repetition will be tarnished, we will have him charged with assault which will resort in the NCAA suspending him and possibly Arendelle expelling him from the program. Then everything that Jack worked so hard for will crumble beneath his feet, instead of facing us in the championship he will be facing jail time for assault. Then Jack will know what happens when you turn us down. And it all starts with that girl."

"You are extremely clever Hans I will admit." Pitch smirked.

"Well I haven't made it as coach this long being foolish." Hans said. "Now go and continue to keep a eye on Jack, but do not act against him for now, wait until right before the playoffs start."

"Yes Coach Hans." Pitch said before leaving his office.

"Enjoy your victory now Jack." Hans said after Pitch left, leaving him alone in his office. "For soon your whole world will be turned upside down"

After Jack's perfect night at the dance and with Elsa, his life never seemed more perfect. Not only was he the star of the campus but now he had the girl of his dreams by his side as well. Having Elsa as his girl actually made his game even better, because now he was bound and determined to show off for her.

He was throwing near perfect spirals that resembled those of some of the great NFL legends. He was becoming more and more faster on his feet, and with every game his Heisman status grew. It wasn't to many games longer that he was considered the sure favorite by a long shot to win the Heisman. Jack couldn't believe people were calling him the next Tom Brady, the next Joe Montana, the next Payton Manning, or his personal favorite comment the LeBron James of football.

In the Southern Isle Hans was watching all of this with a smirk, Jack's popularity was growing more and more every day, to them he was the king of Collage football, which would make it even more fun when he crushed him.

Soon after the regular season came to a end and Arendelle finished the season with a 12-1 record and the conference title. In the locker room there was nothing but cheers after Arendelle won the conference championship and was now going into the playoffs as the number two seed.

"Jack we did it!" Kristoff cheered as he hugged Jack and jumped with joy.

"Playoffs here we come!" Hiccup said

"Today the conference title, tomorrow the national title!" Snot said standing up on the bench as he parodied the Adolph Hitler speech.

"OK guys, to celebrate making it to the playoffs, We're hitting the pubs tonight!" Ralph said. "Tonight we drink in Jack's honor. And invite the ladies as well."

"Um Ralph you do know that I'm not 21." Jack said "I may have been able to drink at your house at the beginning of the year but I doubt I can get away with it at the pub."

"It's adorable that you think I am giving you a choice Jack." Ralph said putting his hand around his shoulder. Come on just a couple of drinks won't harm you."

"Well OK, but just a couple." Jack said.

"That's our Jack Frost." Tuff said . "Tonight we hit the pubs!" The rest of the team cheered as they finished changing out of their uniforms and hit the showers.  
Later in the day the gang hit the pub across the street from the campus to celebrate making the playoffs. Ralph bought most of the drinks and paid the bartender not to check the ID's of the ones under age so that that they could all have a fun time tonight. The only one of the group that was not drinking was Elsa, she volunteered to be the designated driver for the gang so she satisfied herself with a coke instead of liquor.

"To Jack Frost!" Ralph shouted as he raised his glass into the air, the rest of the gang following suit. "We never would have made it this far without him."

"To Jack Frost." The others chanted as they took a drink

"And he will lead us to the championship where we will kick the Southern Isle asses back to there shit hole of a campus." Ralph continued

"Damn right we will." Merida agreed.

"Jack Frost, Our MVP!" Ralph finished as the gang finished their toast and took a drink of their beer.

After each of them having about three beers and a couple shots of whiskey Elsa had ruled it was time for them to start heading back before she had to start dragging the whole crew into the truck.

As they walked outside the bar however they round up bumping into a couple of guys wearing Southern Isle football sweaters.

"Well I thought we were going to be playing in the playoffs," One of them said "But considering Arendelle never makes the playoffs they must of put us in the losers tournament by mistake."

"Just keep walking Jack," Elsa said trying to walk away from the jerks. Only as Jack and the others tried to walk past the two Southern Isle player, one of them grabbed Jack by the arm forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"Well if it isn't every bodies little pet monkey Jack Frost." The other guy said "You think your such a hotshot don't you, your lucky you have been playing a bunch of cupcake teams. Your going to be playing real teams now Frost, ones that will eat you up and spit you out, you'll be lucky if you make it past the first round."

"Thanks, I'll remember that when I kick your butt in the championship game."

"Take a hike asshole." Merida said "Jack could beat you blindfolded while in a wheelchair."

"Sure and once we beat a real team in the championship, "The first guy said "One who stands a legitimate chance, We will take a picture of us hoisting the championship trophy again, copy it and post in on every corner of your pathetic excuse of a school."

"Go to hell." Elsa said,

"And as for you sugar cakes." The second guy said to Elsa, grabbing her arm and dragging her just a couple of inches from his face. "Why are you dating such a loser of a Quarterback. Get yourself a real champion."

"Hey, you get your hands off of her you son of a bitch!" Jack said

"You want your little bitch!" The guy said before throwing Elsa onto the street, causing her to scrape her leg onto the sidewalk. "Oops looks like I accidentally threw her down." Then the guy decided to continue to mess with Jack by kicking her twice in the face.

"Oops now it looks like I'm kicking her in the face."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Jack screamed running to the guy, grabbed him by the hood of his sweater and smashed his head against the hood of a random car in the parking lot. He then knocked the guy to the ground and punched him three times in the nose before kicking him in the jaw twice. He then picked the guy up again and knocked him against the wall of the bar, and smashed his forehead against the brick wall of the bar before pushing him to the side as he went to check on Elsa, who Anna and Rapunzel was helping up off the ground.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that." The guy who Jack beat up said as he rubbed his forehead, blood dripping from his forehead, nose, and Jaw

"I just wish I did more." Jack said to the guy as he held Elsa close to his to keep her safe from the two guys, Elsa's face was bleeding a little from being kicked and her right knee was scraped pretty bad from contact with the side walk.

"Your going to regret this Frost, I guarantee it." The two guys said walking off, leaving the Jack and the rest of the crew to deal with Elsa.

"You OK?" Jack asked Elsa as he checked out the blood on her face and knee.

"I'm fine," Elsa said "Thanks Jack, let's just get back to campus."

"Well if I didn't have motivation to kick their sorry asses before, I do now!" Kristoff said, his blood boiling with anger as they all piled in Elsa's truck. Jack tried to convince Elsa that with her injuries that she was in no shape to drive but she insisted, refusing to let anybody with alcohol in their system drive her truck. As they all drove off, the two football players from Southern Isle got into a Black Ford Mustang where Pitch was sitting in the drivers seat smoking on a cigarette, smiling as the two boys got into the car.

"The deed is done Coach, Jack just punched himself a ticket for physical assault charges." The guy who Jack beat up said.

"Well done you two." Pitch said "Jack just lost his team the championship. And with him drinking under age, he just made this a whole lot easier for us."

**Just to let you know I do not support under age drinking. Just because I had Jack drink under age does not mean I would allow someone under age to indulge in that. Just thought I would mention that just in case someone took offense to under age drinking. **

**Any way Please leave a review and I will catch you later. **


	13. Chapter 13

Once Elsa got back on campus, Jack and Rapunzel instantly worked on cleaning up her cuts. She had a couple small cuts on her lower jawline and right cheek from where she was kicked in the face as well as a pretty good scrape on her knee from where she was threw down to the ground but other than that she seemed ok.

"There, all better." Jack said after he finished cleaning up the blood dripping from Elsa's knee. "How you feeling."

"Better,thanks." Elsa said as Rapunzel wrapped a bandage around Elsa's knee. "That was really brave of what you did."

"It wasn't bravery." Jack said "I was just trying to protect you, like anybody would."

"Well no matter the reason thanks." Elsa said as she crawled into bed, it was getting late and they both had Civ in the morning so they needed to get to bed.

"Well I guess I better head out." Jack said walking to the door.

"Jack" Elsa called out "Would you please stay the night with me. After what happened tonight I really need someone close to cuddle next to."

"Sure." Jack said crawling into bed with Elsa as she made room for him.

"I don't mind him sleeping here as long as you to agree not to do the dirty like the night of the dance." Rapunzel said as she crawled into her on bed.

"Oh my god you know about that?" Elsa gasped

"I walked in just brief enough to see you going to town on Jack's sausage." Rapunzel said

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Elsa said

"Eh, its fine I guess, we all do it once in a while. Hell I've done it with Flynn twice." Rapunzel said "Just next time, do it somewhere beside our room."

"I'll try." Elsa laughed as Rapunzel turned off their night lamp and the three of them went to sleep for the night.

The following day after class Jack went immediately to the practice fields. With the playoffs starting the next week Coach North had the team practicing even harder and longer then before. He had them to arrive to the practice fields a hour earlier and made them stay a hour later each day. Not that they minded, it was a small sacrifice they were willing to make to play in the playoffs.

However halfway into their practice session. A police car drove into the parking lot outside of the field, it's lights flashing which was never a good sign.

"What seems to be the problem officers?" North asked meeting the two officers outside the practice field.

"We need to speak to Jack Frost." The head officer said

"Jack Frost? What's this about?"

"We need to see him for questioning about a assault allegation that happened outside the bar last night."

"Assault? This has to be a mistake, Jack is not a violent person." North said

"Well he can tell us that down at the police station now lead us to him" The officer said. North had no choice. He couldn't argue with the police, and if he refused to cooperate he could be accused of hindering a investigation, so as much as it pained him he led the police to inside the practice field where Jack was running some plays with Hiccup and Flynn.

"Jack Frost." The head officer said flashing his badge in Jack's direction.

"Yes." Jack asked, stopping the play to talk to the officers walking up to him.

"Your wanted for questioning on allegations of assault." The officer said taking out a pair of handcuffs and forcing Jack to turn around and put his hands behind his back as he put him in handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"What the hell?" Jack asked as he was put in handcuffs. "This has to be a mistake!"

"Yeah well we got a report saying otherwise." The officer said as he led him off the field.

"Hey, you can't just arrest Jack without evidence!" Kristoff said

"Kristoff, find Elsa." Jack said "Let her know what's happening, she can fix this mess!"

"I'm on it!" Kristoff said as he ran to the direction of the cheerleaders practice field.

"Jack what he hell is going on?" Hiccup asked

"I don't know. But we will fix this."

"Not another word! Let's move Frost!" The officer said as he continued to lead Jack off the field in handcuffs.

Kristoff waited no time running to the cheerleaders practice field. As soon as he got there he ran up to Elsa and Anna, who was practicing their split's.

"Elsa come quick! Jack is getting arrested!" Kristoff said

"Arrested!?" Elsa gasped as soon as she heard the news. "For what!?"

"I don't know but hurry!?" Kristoff said as he led her to where the cops car was parked. Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid also followed after him just in time to see Jack being placed in the police car.

"JACK!" Elsa cried out as Jack was placed in the car. Jack didn't say a word as he turned and stared at Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but fall to the ground in tears as the police car drove off with Jack in the back seat as the rest of the football team and cheer squad walked out and just stared in shock wondering what the hell just happened?

Twenty minutes later Jack was led to a police interrogation room were the cops who arrested him sat him down in a small room with just two chairs, one for him and one for the cop sitting right across from him.

"OK Jack do you know why you are here?" The officer said as he sat down across from Jack. A police report in his hand.

"No!" Jack said "Because you refused to tell me why the hell I am here."

"You have been brought here because of allegations that you assaulted a guy outside the bar yesterday. He said that you smashed his face into a wall and broke his nose as well as messed his face up pretty well."

"What and you are just going to arrest me without hearing my side of the story, basically humiliate me in front of my whole team? You don't know the full story of what happened last night." Jack yelled slamming his hand on the table. Jack was obviously pissed off about the whole situation.

"OK then enlighten us on what happened." The officer said, his voice remaining calm.

"That fucker that you say I assaulted." Jack said "He attacked my girlfriend. He ran into us at the bar and insulted me and my friends. He then grabbed my girlfriend and started flirting with her right in front of my face while insulting me. And when she told him to back off he threw her to the ground and started kicking her in the face. Ask her, she had the marks to prove it! So yeah I attacked him, but it was to protect my girlfriend! Last time I checked it's not a crime to protect the ones you love. My girlfriend will testify to my story in trial."

"Don't jump to conclusion yet that you are going to trail son. This is still a ongoing investigation, you have not been charged yet." The officer said

"THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE!?" Jack yelled.

"We are just asking questions we are trying to figure out what happened." The officer said

"Look I told you what happened." Jack said as he got up from his chair and slammed both his hands on the table "He attacked my girlfriend and I defended her. Now if you are not going to charge me with a crime then I want to leave."

"The door is right there." The officer said pointing to the door to his right. "You are free to leave if you like.

"Good, cause I am!" Jack said walking to the door, but before he walked out he turned to the officer who arrested him. "Next time you come to me, you better have some charges ready, because otherwise I will sue your asses." Jack then slammed the door behind him as he walked out and called Elsa on his phone for a ride. He didn't know what he was pissed off for more. The fact that the those assholes from the Southern Isle was trying to have him arrested, or that the cops was falling for it. All he knew was that he was mad. And he was going to fight this with everything he had.

"Jack what is going on" Elsa asked when she drove up to the police station to pick Jack up.

"I'll explain it to all of you when we get back on campus. Let's just say that it is not good." Jack said as he got it.

When they got back to campus everybody gathered in the main entrance of the Freshman dorm to find out what is going on with Jack and why he got arrested in the first place.

"So what's going on here Jack?" Merida asked

"The police are investigating me for assault. That one bozo that I beat up outside the bar last night filed a police report against me."

"What?" Anna gasped "But... but that's totally not fair he attacked Elsa first, you merely acted in self defense."

"I don't think this case has anything to do with fairness Anna. I think this is about revenge." Jack said

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked

"When I turned down Hans's offer to join the Southern Isle, he said I was going to regret my decision. I don't think this is coincidence that two Southern Isle players force me to attack them and then file a allegation against me just before the playoffs start. Hans is trying to knock me out of the game. He sees me as a threat."

"This...This is wrong, this is completely unfair." Anna said, she was just as upset about this situation as he was.

"I know Anna but what am I supposed to do about this?"

"Jack, have you forgotten that my dad's a lawyer." Elsa said. "I'm pretty sure he can defend you or at least recommend your case to someone. Either way we are getting you a lawyer and we are going to fight this."

"And then we are going to counter sue them bastards for slander." Merida said

"I don't want to deal with counter suing." Jack said "I just want my name cleared so I can put this behind me." Jack turned to face Elsa. "Get your dad on the phone, clear my name."

"I'll call him right now." Elsa said taking out her phone.

As Elsa was on the phone with her dad, Jack walked to his room. He needed to be alone to clear his thoughts. He still couldn't wrap his head around this. He couldn't believe Hans would try to ruin his name and his career just for turning him down.

The situation only got worse when Jack turned on the TV to ESPN to see that the top story was the allegations against him. Sportscenter was talking about how Jack was accused of assault and there was debate going on on how this could affect his status for the future, not only as a Heisman contender or as the star of Arendelle, but in the future if Jack went pro. There was even talk among some people on Sportcenter on rather Jack should be expelled from the program for the allegations.

Jack couldn't listen listen to it anymore, he quickly grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV and threw the remote across the room. In anger Jack punched a whole in the the wall before plopping face down on the ground and wept. His whole world was falling apart. The name that he had worked so hard to make for himself was crumbling down all because of Hans, and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.

**Hans sure is out to destroy Jack's career is he? And just for turning him down. Even I want to strangle him and I'm the one writing this thing. Any who leave a review and I'll catch you later. **


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa made good her promise to Jack and worked hard to get him a lawyer. Her father was to busy working another case be be able to represent Jack but he did recommended another lawyer, a friend of his to Elsa who he believed would be able to represent Jack's case. Elsa thanked her dad repeatably and instantly went to tell Jack.

"I got you a lawyer." Elsa said, walking into Jack's room.

"You did?" Jack asked, looking up from the book he was reading on his bed.

"Yes, his name is Aster Bunnymund and he wants to meet with you in a hour. Get dressed we are heading over to his office."

"What happened to your father, I thought you was going to try to get him to work my case?" Jack asked as he got up from his bed and started changing into some nicer clothes.

"I asked but he was to busy working another case, but trust me Aster is a great lawyer, my father recommended him himself. Now hurry up, the sooner we meet with him the better."

"Ok, Ok, I'm ready." Jack said getting his shows on. The two of them then walked over to Elsa's truck and Elsa drove to Aster's office.

Aster's office was on the clear other side of town, and for a city as big as Arendelle, that was a good thirty minute drive. Jack had to admit he was a little nervous because he wasn't sure if this Aster guy could get him off. But Elsa encouraged him and told him to trust Aster.

"He's one of the best in Arendelle. My dad knows him personally, the guy knows his stuff."

Hearing Elsa so calm and confident really helped Jack and by the time they reached to where Aster's office was he was ready to meet him. The two of them walked into the building and walked up the two flights of stairs that led to his office and knocked on Aster's door.

"Elsa, Jack, please come in." Aster said, motioning them to take a seat, Jack and Elsa obeyed.

"Let me start by saying that you are lucky to have a friend like Elsa, Jack." Aster said. He was a very tall man with gray hair, and a very thick Australian accent. "She volunteered to pay for the whole expense for you."

"She is a amazing woman." Jack said "So, you think you can get me my life back?"

"That is why we are here." Aster said "So tell me what happened that night."

"Well I don't know how much Elsa told you, but me and Elsa, as long as a few other friends were out drinking, we met a couple of guys from the Southern Isles, we started fighting, they attacked Elsa and I fought back to defend her. I sort of messed them up a little but I was just trying to defend Elsa. She has the injuries to back up my story, and witnesses, all I did was in self defense."

"I believe you Jack." Aster said "Which is why I am going to push hard to keep you from getting suspended by the NCAA. I am going to talk to them, explain your case, and I am also going to talk to your coach and tell him not to suspend you while this is investigation is going on. We are going to win this Jack. You are going to get your life back I promise."

"Thanks Aster." Jack said as he got up and shook his hand.

"Trust me Jack, I am going to make sure The Southern Isle doesn't win." Aster said "Now if you excuse me, I got a couple of phone calls I need to make."

Elsa and Jack know what he meant by phone calls and immediately left, feeling extremely confident about the situation. As soon as the two of them left, Aster got on the phone and called the NCAA and begged them not to suspend Jack, explaining to them his case. The NCAA agreed for the time being to not to suspend him while the investigation was still going on. But did say that, their decision could change if they felt needed. Aster thanked them and called Coach North and the athletics office and told them not to suspend Jack either, which North said suspending Jack was not even a option.

With the decision not to suspend Jack for the time being being made, Coach North held a press conference discussing the decision, which was met by many with harsh criticism.

Still despite the criticism of the decision, the decision was still final. Jack was going to play in the playoffs.

The playoffs had finally arrived. Arendelle's first playoff game was against the Caribbean Pirates. When Aredelle arrived to Caribbean University to face the Pirates, Jack could already feel the pressure that he was going to be facing. The Caribbean fans greeted him with a huge string of boos and many wore orange prison jumpsuits with Jack's name on it and held up signs that read "Don't hit us Frost." Jack would be lying if he said that all the taunting he was getting wasn't bothering him. But Hiccup told him to just block it out.

"Ignore them." Hiccup said "They want you to be intimidated they want you to fail."

"I'll try." Jack said

"Caribbean also has a Quarterback named Jack," Snotlout said "Jack Sparrow to be exact. But the fans call him Captain Jack Sparrow. I hear he's quite good."

"Well we are just going to have to be better." Jack said as the team got up and ran out of the locker room and onto the field. When Arendelle ran onto the field, Jack was once again met with a wave of boos. Jack also saw someone in the stands with a sign that said "Our Jack is better then your Jack"

"Ignore it." Jack said to himself, Hiccup's words running through his mind. "They want you to fail."

The Caribbean Pirates then stormed onto the field as canons where fired to welcome them. They were wearing all black Uniforms with red sleeves. A Pirate skull with a red headband and two swords crossed behind the skull was painted on their helmets. (**Like the emblem from the Pirates movies.) **Jack had to admit, they looked kind of intimidating.

"Calm yourself Jack" Jack told himself "They want you to fail."

Jack tried his best to calm his nerves but the second he stepped up for the first snap of the game his concentration was interrupted with a wave of boos from the stands. The noise was undoubtedly distracting and it caused him to blindly throw a interception to the waiting arms of a pirate which was ran back for a touchdown.

The crowd cheered as the Pirates scored first and Jack walked to the bench pissed off that he put the Reindeer behind early.

Jack was just lucky he had a good defense to back him up because he was struggling. The crowd was getting to him. The taunting, the insults, the ongoing boos. He was struggling hard, and kept on getting sacked. If it wasn't for Ralph and the defense the game would have been over by halftime. Luckily though for Jack and the Reindeer it was only 14-3 by the time the half ended. For Jack halftime couldn't have come soon enough because he needed to calm down and get his head back in the game.

In the halftime locker room he buried his head in his knees and cried hard. He had never been in a situation like this. He had never felt so much intimidation, so much hatred, from the opposing crowd. He didn't know how he was going to bounce back.

"Jack," Hiccup said in a calm and comforting voice walking up to him. "Buddy, look at me man." Jack lifted his head from his needs, his eyes red from crying and looked to his roommate who came to him in a comforting tone.

"Jack you got to drown out the crowds noise, otherwise you are going to fail."

"How? All I hear is them spitting the assault allegations at me. Calling me a thug, and a criminal and saying I should be locked up in jail. I have never dealt with things like this."

"This right hear is what Hans wants." Hiccup said "He wants you to fail, he wants you out of the game. That's why he set you up to attack those two players of him. He has been playing you like a chess piece this whole time. Those two players he sent you was just pawns that he was willing to sacrifice to get to you. You are the king, his whole purpose is to capture you. He knows he can't win as long as you are still on the board and he is scared. You cannot let him beat you Jack. You cannot let Hans win. You have come to far to let that happen.

Concentrate on us, on the team. Do not focus on the crowd, because if you do all you will hear is the hate they are spitting and it will cause you to stumble. Focus your attention on me, Flynn, Kristoff, your team, your friends. Drown out the distractions, the hate, and you will succeed."

Jack took in every word that Hiccup said. He was right. He had to ignore what the crowd was saying to him. If he was not going to let Hans win he had to drown out the crowd.

"I will." Jack said.

"Then get up and get us back in this game." Hiccup said

Jack stepped out onto the field as the second half started and opened up the first possession with a Hail Mary pass to Flynn, which he ran all the way for a touchdown. The crowd booed as Arendelle scored but Jack drowned them out. He was not going to let Hans win. He was not going to get knocked out that easy.

With Jack back to full speed the Pirates didn't stand a chance. The Pirates quarterback Jack Sparrow got sacked their very next possession and fumbled the ball, allowing Ralph to pick it up and run it back for a touchdown to take the lead.

Arendelle didn't look back after that, winning the game 24-14. Caribbean was pissed and booed him louder then they did the whole game as the clock ran out but Jack just brushed it off and pointed toward the scoreboard to spite them.  
During the post game interview Jack was asked about how the allegations effected his game Jack basically responded it.

"I confess that it bothered me a little in the first half. But I learned that if I am going to be at the top of my game and lead my team to the championship that I got to drown out the allegations and focus on the big pictures. And the big picture right now is to win games."

Hans was watching the game from his office in the Southern Isle. He wore a deep scowl on his face as he watched Jack celebrated his victory and ignored the allegations.

"Enjoy your victory now Jack. I will have the final victory."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story and Yes, Hans is a jerk and nobody likes him. On with the story now. **

It was Monday and class hadn't started yet so Jack decided to turn his TV on to First Take on ESPN2, and to no one surprise the big topic that Stephen A. Smith and Skip Bayless **(The stars of First Take for those who didn't know.) **were talking about was Jack Frost and rather or not he should still be playing. Despite the NCAA's and Arendelle's decision to not suspend Jack Frost. A lot of the ESPN analyzers were still not satisfied with the decision and were trying to convince the NCAA to change their ruling. Stephen A. Smith and Skip Bayless were two of the biggest critics.

"I don't care how big of a star Jack is or the fact that he is the Heisman frontrunner." Stephen A. Smith said "He has been accused of assault and the NCAA needs to man up and make a example out of him and suspend him until the investigation is complete. I know it's the playoffs, and I know you got a lot riding on Jack to get you to the Ice Bowl, but it is hurting not only the reputation of Arendelle, but the NCAA in general to continue to let Jack play. If Arendelle cares any about their image then they need to show that will not let anyone get away with this no matter how big of a name you are."

Stephen A. was still talking when Hiccup as well as his girlfriend Astrid walked in and saw Stephen A. criticizing both Jack and Arendelle.

"Oh shut up Stephen A. Smith!" Astrid screamed as she grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV. "Seriously why do you watch that crap?"

"I don't know," Jack said "Maybe the hatred fuels me to where I push to prove myself and shut them up."

"Well all that will do is cause you more stress which is something you do not need." Hiccup said grabbing a chair next to Jack and sitting down. "Now what did I tell you Saturday during halftime about ignoring what the others say about you?"

"Hiccup, we are not playing right now." Jack responded.

"Still it doesn't matter, you are still allowing yourself to listen to what the world says about you. Every time you turn on that TV and listen to those morons accuse you for something then you are taking in what they are saying instead of ignoring it like I told you. I don't care if its on the field or off. You cannot let yourself be allow your mind to be filled with the accusations that you are being accused of. You need to one hundred percent completely shut out the allegations if you are going to get us to the Ice Bowl."

"Well then, how am I supposed to completely shut out the allegations Hiccup?" Jack asked

"Well you may not like what I am going to say but you are going to have to start by shutting out all forms of media. That includes, TV, radio, and most importantly social media sites such as Facebook and Twitter. The media is going to try to eat you up, if you completely avoid them, and not give them what they want then you will silence them. Listen to your lawyer as well and stay close by his side at all cost. There will be times when reporters will try to get in your face and ask you questions about the allegations. When that happens, do not give them anything and just walk away. Let Aster do all the talking for you, do not give them one word that they can try to stretch and use against you. If you shut out the outside media, listen to your lawyer and do not give the media anything. Then you will get through this with as little stress as possible. And you will win."

"I'll try my best, but staying off social media may be a little tough. You know how much I like to tweet." Jack said with a light snicker.

"Trust me Jack I know." Hiccup laughed back.

Jack listened to everything Hiccup had told him. He stayed off the internet and focused all his time and energy to practicing his game and discussing the case with Aster. A few times reporters tried to ask him questions about the allegations, but Jack didn't give them anything and Aster pushed Jack away from the swarm of cameras that the reporters had and told them that Jack was not available for questions.

With his team, friends and lawyer having his back, and with Hiccups helpful advice Jack was able to make it through the quarterfinals as well as semifinals with little difficulty. Beating Neverland and Notre Dame to make it to the Ice Bowl.

Jack had done it, he got Arendelle to the Ice Bowl. Now there was just one more team standing between Arendelle and a national title. The Southern Isle Warriors. Jack wasn't worried. He was actually really looking forward to playing them, for more then one reason. Jack just hoped that he would get the chance to play in the Ice Bowl. He knew the investigation was still going on and there was still a chance that when the investigation was complete that the D.A would press charges and he would be arrested and suspended, even expelled. Jack wasn't going to worry about that for now. For now he was just going to celebrate making the championship and waiting patiently for the opportunity to get his payback on Hans and the Southern Isle.

During Arendelle's whole playoff run Hans was watching. And as he saw Jack celebrate leading Arendelle to the Ice Bowl from his house he shut off the TV, threw the remote against the living room and stared out the his living room blinds deep in thought.

"How could this be?" He thought He did everything in his body to destroy Jack. He had him accused of assault. Jack should have crushed under the pressure, he was supposed to crumble under the allegations and fall. But no, he was still standing and didn't even seen fazed. The fact that he was still playing irritated him, and made him even more eager to take him down

"You think you have won Jack?" Hans said while staring out the window. "You have no idea who you are up against."

Aster stopped by the Bar where the alleged attack happened to see if he could get any answers on what really happened that night. What he was really looking for was a surveillance camera that might show exactly what went down. If he could get footage of the attack, then he might be able to prove Jack's innocence.

"Hello, what may I help you with?" The bartender asked Aster when he walked in.

"My name is Aster Bunnymund." Aster said "I am representing Jack Frost in the allegations that he assaulted a guy out here a few weeks back."

"Oh yes I remember hearing about that." The Bartender said "From what I heard there was a big fight going on outside the bar and then some punches was thrown and that one guy from Southern Isles had some cuts and bruises on him."

"How about the girl Jack was with, did she have any injuries to her?" Aster asked

"Let me think about that for a second." The Bartender said trying to think of everything that happened that night. "Oh yes I think she did. In fact if I remember right the two guys from Southern Isle grabbed her and knocked her to the ground and started kicking her, causing Jack to lung at them."

"Do you have any surveillance footage that might be able to clarify that?"

"As a matter of fact I think I do." The Bartender said leading Aster to a back room. The Room Aster was led to had a computer screen that showed every area of the bar including the outside parking lot where the attack took place.

"We keep a disk of all the footage from the night before in this file Cabinet" The Bartender said "We keep up to a years worth in here"

"Can you pull out the one from the night of the attack?" Aster said

"Certainly." The Bartender said, reaching into the Cabinet and pulling out the disk with the footage from the night of the attack. He then put the disk into the store computer and Aster watched as the footage of the attack appeared on the screen. The two of them watched as The Southern Isle guys got into with Jack and the gang before one of the Southern Isle guys grabbed Elsa, threw her to the ground and started kicking her, sparking Jack to retaliate. Aster had what he wanted. He was now convinced more then ever that Jack acted in self defense.

"Sir you have been a amazing help." Aster said. "Do you mind if I take this disk and show it to the District Attorneys office?"

"Be my guest." The Bartender said "Glad I could help you." The Bartender then took out a bottle of Rum and two shot glasses, one for the each of them. "Here have a drink on me." The Bartender then poured each of them a shot and raised the glass into the air.

"What shall we drink to?" The Bartender asked

"To Justice." Aster said. The two of them then had their drink then Aster left the bar and headed straight to the D. A's office. He had his proof. Now it was just up to him to convince the D. A's office.

Later that night Jack got a call from Elsa, saying that she had some importance news she had to share with him. When Jack arrived to Elsa's room he didn't even get a chance to say a word before Elsa jumped up and started telling him the news.

"Jack, I got a call from Aster. The D.A has reached a decision on your case."

"What is the decision?" Jack asked

"He didn't say," Elsa said "He said that they would announce the decision tomorrow mourning on TV on rather or not charges will be filed against you or not."

Jack took a deep worried breath as he sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Jack what's wrong?" Elsa asked

"I am just ready for this to be over." Jack said "I want my life back."

"You will have your life back Jack, don't worry."

"But what if the District attorney announces tomorrow to press charges against me, then what? I will be expelled from the program. My football career will be over."

"You don't know that you are going to be charged Jack. Have some faith."

"I have tried so hard to take Hiccups advice and ignore the allegations. It has worked to the point of getting us to the Ice Bowl. But at the end of the day I know that there is a chance that I may not even get to play in it. That my career could be over tomorrow."

"And there is also a chance you will be cleared of any and all wrong doing." Elsa reminded him.

"Thanks Elsa, for standing by me through all of this. I don't know if I could of kept my sanity through this without you."

"You defended me and came to my rescue when those punks attacked me." Elsa said "Now it's my turn to defend you." Then Elsa leaned over and gave Jack a kiss on the lips. The kissing didn't stop their Jack returned the kiss and the two of them started making out there on the couch, completely unaware at first that Rapunzel was on the top bunk of their bunk bed witnessing the whole thing.

"Um Rapunzel?" Elsa asked finally realizing that Rapunzel was in the room. "Do you mind if we?"

"Fine" Rapunzel sighed putting down the book she was reading and getting down from the bunk bed. "I will go visit Flynn or someone."

Once Rapunzel left the room the two of them went back to making out on the couch. Elsa sat on top of Jack and only stopped kissing Jack long enough to yank off her small black tank top. Elsa then scooted her hand into the bottom of Jack's shirt and started rubbing her fingers threw Jack's chest prompting him to take off his shirt as well. As Jack pulled off his shirt Elsa reached for the straps to her bra and unstrapped it, tossing it to the floor. Elsa then flopped back down on top of Jack and made out with his hard. As the two of them sucked face Jack slipped his left hand down the back of Elsa's shorts and undies before grabbing hold of the outside of them with the other hand and yanking the both of them off with one pull.

Elsa got up real quick again, this time so she could rip Jack's pants off. Then as soon as they were both completely naked Jack picked Elsa up bridal style and carried her to her bed where they proceeded to make love.

Jack didn't know for sure if he would still play after tomorrow or not but for the time being as he laid their making love to the most beautiful woman in the world in his mind he had already won. Hans may or may not take his football career away from him but Elsa's love was one thing he knew for certain Hans could never take away from him.

"Your get cleared Jack." Elsa said threw deep moans as Jack made love to her. "I know you will." And somehow deep down Jack knew it to.

**That's it for this chapter, next chapter we will find out Jack's fate on rather or not he will be able to play in the Ice Bowl or not. So please come back for that. **


	16. Chapter 16

The following day Aster and the Distract attorney held a news conference in front of the university to announce rather or not charges were to be filed against Jack Frost or not. All the news stations ranging from local news to even ESPN was in attendance for the announcement. Jack was watching from his room along with Elsa, Hiccup and basically the rest of his friends, hoping for the best.

"This is it Jack," Elsa said, rubbing Jack's shoulders to keep him calm. "This is the announcement you've been waiting for."

When the Distract attorney stepped up to announce the decision everybody got quite and held their breath out of anticipation.

"After examining all the evidence that was handed to us from both the D.A and Defense attorney. We have decided not to press any charges against Jack in this case."

When the room heard that they all just cheered and hugged Jack out of joy. Jack felt like a huge wait had been lifted off his shoulders. He was cleared of any wrong doing. Which meant he would be good to go come time for the Ice Bowl, and his Heisman hopes was still alive.

"Hell yeah, in your face Hans!" Anna screamed with joy.

"See Jack, told you Aster could get you off." Elsa said, giving Jack the biggest hug ever.

"Oh my gosh," Jack said in both disbelief and joy. "The nightmare is over."

"So what led to the decision to not press any charges against Jack Frost?" A reporter from ESPN asked the Distract Attorney.

"Well basically it came down to rather or not it could be determined to be self defense or not." He said "From the footage that we were given and the testimony from the bartender at the time it looked to have indeed been self defense and that Jack acted justly in protecting his girlfriend. So we had no reason to pursue any charges."

"This question is for Defense Attorney Aster Bunnymund" another reporter from one of the local news stations asked. "Are you and Jack planning to counter sue the two guys from the Southern Isle for slander and damage of character."

"You know, me and Jack had discussed that in one of our meetings and Jack said that he doesn't want to drag out this ordeal any more then he had to. So no, we are not going to counter sue them for this. Jack just wants to get on with his life and concentrate on the upcoming championship game."

The TV that Jack and the others was watching then broke from the news conference to a couple ESPN analyzers discussing the ruling. Nobody in that room even paid attention to what the two people was saying they were just rejoicing that the nightmare was over for Jack. He was now free to focus on getting prepared for the Ice Bowl without any distractions leaning over him.

"I can't believe you aren't going to make Hans pay for what he did to you." Merida said, a little surprised that Jack wasn't going to sue them for the allegations

"Oh trust me Merida I'm going to make them pay all right. But I'm going to do it on the field."

"That's what I'm talking about." Hiccup said, giving Jack a friendly slap on the back.

"Come Ice Bowl time." Jack said huddling together with the group with a look of determination on his face. "They are going to regret what they did to me."

"And we are going to be there with you to help wreck em." Ralph said

"So what do you say guys?" Jack said as he stretched his hand out to the middle of the huddle. "You ready to win a championship or what?" The rest of the the group did the same thing then once all their hands where brought in the middle of the circle. Flynn said

"Hell yeah we are"

"Together!" Jack shouted as they broke the circle.

The Ice Bowl was just one week away now, and before the two teams could meet to battle it out for the championship crown there was still one last thing waiting for Jack, the Heisman trophy presentation. Jack made it to the final group of five contenders and was getting ready to fly to New York for the presentation. Elsa was with Jack in the airport in the early hours of the mourning along with Jack's mother and sister giving Jack a goodbye hug and kiss as he was getting ready to board the plane.

"Now you got the suit and everything to wear for the presentation don't you?" Elsa asked, making sure Jack had everything.

"Yes Elsa, I do. It's the same one I wore when I took you to the dance minus the fedora."

"I'll be watching on TV. I'll be rooting for you." Then Elsa gave Jack one last goodbye hug and kiss as they heard the voice on the intercom telling calling their flight.

"Come on Jack, we don't want to miss our flight." Jack's younger sister Emma said

"Well, I got to go." Jack said To Elsa as he grabbed his bag and boarded the flight.

"I'm so proud of you Jack." Jack's mother said when they boarded the plain. "Whether you win or not, you are still my Heisman winner."

"Thanks mom." Jack said "I've done my part, it's up to the academy now whether I did enough or not."

"Well let's just hope you did." Mrs. Frost said putting a supporting hand on Jack's shoulder.

It was a long flight to New York, a good 8 hours from where they were and it didn't help the flight at all that the in flight movie they were showing was Jupiter Ascending. **(I apologize if I hurt the feeling of those who like that movie, it's just my personal opinion.) **But luckily for Jack he brought his Ipod so as he searched threw his play list for some Bon Jovi he was happy that he at least had some entertainment.

Jack soon fell asleep listening to Living on a Prayer and before he knew it they had arrived in New York. The Heisman presentation wasn't till the next day so as Jack exited the plane his mothe discussed what to do till then

"Well first thing first we got to get a rental car." Jack's mother said "Then after that get a hotel then after that I guess we can go sight seeing.

"Oh can we hit the malls." Emma squealed in excitement. "I hear New York has the greatest malls in America."

"I guess." Jack groaned, He wasn't much of a shopping person but if it helped pass the time then he decided to go with it. Emma clapped with joy and grabbed Jack's hand as he drug him along New York to see all the malls in New York.

The three of them must have visited like five different malls within a few hours and Jack was pretty sure Emma maxed out her credit card with all the stuff she bought. By the time they arrived to their hotel room Jack just crashed his bed out of exhaustion. He fell asleep almost immediately and didn't wake up until he heard banging on his door and his sister's voice telling him to get his lazy ass butt up and get breakfast, it was already past ten in the mourning. With a quick groan Jack got up and got dressed and went to the hotel dining room for breakfast.

The rest of the day dealt with sight seeing in New York as well as more shopping with Emma before it was time for Jack to get ready for the Heisman presentation. Around six in the afternoon Jack got got dressed, shaking like a leaf out of nervousness. He really wished Elsa was with him right now, she was good at calming him down.

"You'll be ok Jack." Jack said to himself. "No matter what happens your still a winner."

With a deep breath he calmed down and walked downstairs to the lobby where his mother and sister was waiting to drive him to the presentation. It was about a thirty minute drive to the Downtown Athletic Club where the presentation was held and by the time they got there multiple cars and reporters from ESPN was there setting up for when the Heisman winner was announced.

When Jack and his family walked inside a usher led Jack to a separate row of seats reserved only for the Heisman candidates, while his mother and sister was led to another row of seats reserved for family of the candidates.

Lined up on stage to help welcome the newest Heisman were past winners of the trophy, some notable ones that Jack recognized were Marcus Mariota, Jamous Winston, Johnny Menzial, and Robert Griffin III, Mark Ingram, Tim Tebow, Reggie Bush, and Cam Newton.

"Wow" Jack thought to himself. "What a honor it would be to be standing among greats like those.

After a thirty minute wait the news that everybody had been waiting for arrived and a guy holding a envelope walked on stage. Back in Arendelle Elsa and the whole cheer squad and football team was watching in the rec room with whoever the hell else was in the room at the time.

"Shh... guys this is it be quite." Elsa said silencing the crowd.

"The winner of the 2015-2016 Heisman Trophy goes to." The guy said as he opened the envelope and read the name. "Jack Frost! Quarterback of the Arendelle Reindeer!"  
Cheers were heard all over the building and Jack just sat there in his seat for a couple seconds in shock as he covered his mouth and tears of joy fell from his face before standing up to except his reward. The biggest cheers he heard in the room was coming from his mother and sister a few rows back.

In Arendelle though the cheers were arguably louder then the ones in that building because Elsa and the whole gang were screaming, cheering, high fiving each other and giving hugs as they celebrated Jack winning the Heisman. But they all settled down pretty quick when Jack got on stage, shook hands with the previous winners, accepted the trophy and gave his acceptance speech.

"Wow!" Jack said, tears still falling from his face as he looked at his trophy. "This, this is a huge shock and honor to be actually receiving this because up till now it was only something that I could have dreamed of. Oh God there is several people I would like to thank for this because there are several people who has helped lead me to this point but there is a few in general that I would like to mention here on stage. The first in foremost I would like to thank my family who supported me all though the little leagues and High School. For signing me up for little leagues when I first told them I wanted to play football. Growing up my favorite player was Peyton Manning, and watching him play on the Indianapolis Colts as a kid really helped inspire me to get into football. Because when I saw him play, I knew I wanted to be like him. I know Peyton isn't here right now because he never won the Heisman but if he is watching I would like to say thank you Peyton, for inspiring me and I hope to meet you in person one day to thank you in person. Lastly and probably most importantly I want to thank my girlfriend Elsa Winters."

Elsa's eyes lit up in shock when she heard Jack mention her name on TV.

"Believe it or not I didn't get a scholarship to play collage ball." Jack continued. "And I was ready to give up on my football career because of it. But Elsa, as well as my roommate never gave up on me, and they continued to push until I tried out. And even though I started as a back up, Elsa continued to support me and had faith that one day I would start and I would do great things at Arendelle. I don't know if she is some sort of psychic or something but she was right. And when those allegations came out and I was at my lowest. She was right there by my side and supported me through everything." Tears started to fall from Jack's eyes again as he said his next few sentences. "If it wasn't for Elsa, there is no way I would be standing here on this stage. Because I would have given up when those allegations came out, and I would have crumbled under the accusations and I would have given up." Jack then turned to the camera in front of him so that Elsa could see him looking at her even on TV. "Elsa baby, I know you are watching this back on campus and even though I am the one here accepting the trophy, you are the will Heisman winner, because you are the one that got me to where I am."

Elsa leaned back on her chair and choked on some tears when she heard that. That was the most sweetest thing anybody had ever said to her.

"Aw, that is so sweet." Rapunzel said, fighting back tears of her own.

"So thank you, thank you everyone." Jack said as he held his trophy in the air and walked off stage.

Not everyone that day was happy to see Jack win the Heisman. Hans was watching the coverage on ESPN in his office and he was angry. As he shut off his TV he threw a massive temper and slung everything that was on his desk onto the floor and threw his chair against the wall.

"THIS IS NOT OVER DO YOU HERE ME JACK!" Hans screamed at the ceiling. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!? YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!?"

Assistant coach Pitch Black peaked his head threw the door aiming to ask Hans about something but quickly turned and walked the other way when he saw Hans throwing a massive temper.

"I WILL BEAT YOU JACK! I WILL HAVE THE FINAL LAUGH! I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

Then Hans took multiple deep breaths as he calmed down and looked outside his office window.

"Fine, have it your way for now Jack. But if I can't crush you off the field. Then mark my words, I will crush you on the field."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter, the match up you have been waiting to see will arrive as Jack and the Arendelle Reindeer take on Hans and the Southern Isle Warriors in the Ice Bowl. I'm not quite sure how many chapters the game will last but I know I will try to stretch it out as much as I can. Make sure you come back for it because it is the match up you don't want to miss. Till then, leave a review and I will catch you later. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Paint your faces in Arendelle Ice Blue, get out your foam fingers, your buckets to beat on and get yourself a hotdog because it's time for the long awaited Ice Bowl! **

The day that everybody had been waiting impatiently for had finally arrived. The Ice Bowl was finally here and while the actual game was still a few hours away, that didn't stop fans from both schools from filling the outside of the stadiums with tents, grills, and lawn chairs for a hell of a pregame tailgate party.

Arendelle arrived in their own private jet the day before carrying both the players, coaches and cheerleaders. They also had reserved a hotel just for them for the night as they prepared for the big game the following day.

There was no time to relax when the sun came up the following morning for Arendelle for the second they got up, showered and had their breakfast it was straight to the practice fields for their last practice session before the game.

Even though everybody on that team wanted to win the game. Jack was the one most desperate to win. As he was on the practice field, throwing passes to his receivers, all that was on his mind was how much he wanted his revenge on the Southern Isle, how they tried to destroy his career with false allegations just because they saw him as a threat. Jack was throwing angry, and he was running with the ball even angrier, The game hadn't even started and he was already building up a huge sweat, enough that Hiccup worried he was pushing himself to hard.

"Jack you got to take it a little easy buddy, the game hasn't even started yet and you are already working yourself to a sweat."

"I can't take it easy," Jack said "And I won't take it easy until I knock the Southern Isle flat on their face and send them home with their tails in between their legs."

"Jack, we all want to win the Ice Bowl, but you cannot be playing with vengeance on your mind. You play angry, and that will only cause you to blur your judgment and concentration. We need you to focus."

"I am focused." Jack said as he took to steps back and threw a Hail Mary pass to Flynn. "I am focused on smashing the Southern Isle into little itty bitty pieces.

"No, we need you to focus on the bigger picture. If you are focused only on your anger, then it is only going to cause you to make mistakes that you don't usually make. They want you to be angry, they want you to make mistakes. Don't focus on them, focus on us. Focus on bringing us a championship game. Treat this game like any other game, and treat Southern Isle like any other opponent. We need you to remain calm and take the game one play at a time."

Jack took a deep breath as he calmed down. Hiccup was right, Jack needed to focus on his team rather then his hatred, otherwise he was only destined to fail.

"I'll do my best." Jack said

"That's my boy." Hiccup said patting him on the shoulder. "Now pass me the ball, I need to loosen up my legs a bit." Jack tossed Hiccup the ball as they worked on some running plays for the next half hour.

The big game just a couple hours away and Collage Gameday, ESPN's big pregame show was outside the stadium where all the commentators were getting ready to make their big pregame picks. Collage Gameday had even brought in Peyton Manning to be their guest picker for the Ice bowl since Jack Frost said he was a big fan of his.

Jack's little sister Emma was in the Collage Gameday crowd as all the commentators were starting their picks for the game.

"So let's begin the picks," Rece Davis, the host of the show said as he turned to face the first analyst Desmond Howard "Who you got Desmond"

"You know I have been watching both teams carefully and I have become a big fan of Arendelle's underdog story with Jack Frost and his amazing story going from a walk on to Heisman winner, but I just don't think they have what it takes to beat this dynamic Southern Isle team, so I've got to go with Southern Isle."

"BOO YOU SUCK!" Emma yelled from the crowd when hearing Desmond's pick

"I respectively disagree with you." Kirk Herbstriet said "Arendelle has done nothing but prove everybody wrong week after week this season, beating every obstacle that has come their way, from their stating QB getting hurt, to Jack Frost facing allegations, but all they have done is keep winning, whats one more obstacle for these guys, I'm going with Arendelle.

"YEAH! YOU TELL THEM HERBSTRIET!"

"Peyton, what do you think?" Rece asked

"You know, I have been watching Jack Frost and this Arendelle team a lot this season and have became a big fan of their story" Peyton Manning said "Jack Frost is a unbelievably talented Quarterback, definitely one of the best I have seen in a long time. And I am just not saying this because he idolizes me, I truly believe this. I am going with Jack Frost and the Arendelle Reindeer.

Emma cheered when she heard Peyton say that. Peyton Manning, Jack Frost's childhood hero just picked him to win the Ice Bowl, she almost choked up hearing that and she wished Jack could have been their to witness him say those words.

"Peyton I love you, I respect you, and you are a future hall of famor for sure, but NOT SO FAST MY FRIEND!" Lee Corso said pointing his pen at Peyton before he took out a warriors helmet and put it on his head. "Warriors are going to win!"

"OH SCREW YOU LEE CORSO!" Emma screamed as she booed and gave him the thumbs down as she started chanting "ARENDELLE, ARENDELLE, ARENDELLE!"

Inside the Arendelle locker room, Coach North was giving the team one last prep talk before they got on the field.

"The team you are about to face is unlike any other you have faced in the past." North said "They have won the last three Ice bowls and are undefeated. But that doesn't mean they cant be beaten. They fear us, they have seen what you can do and that scares them. It scared them so much they tried to knock Jack out of the playoffs. Let's make them fear us even more by bringing the championship home to Arendelle.

You don't need to play a perfect game, you just need to play really good. We need the defense to step up and guard them at every play. We need the offense to move the ball with every play. I need you to play the best damn game you have ever played. You ready to do that Arendelle!?"

The team got up and all chanted "Yeah" together.

"Then lets get out there and win that championship!" North said as the whole team grabbed their gear and stormed out of the locker room.

As they approached the field the cheerleaders were waiting there with a paper banner for them to run through. The guy cheer team was standing in line shirtless, painted blue and holding flags which spelled out Arendelle, and one guy was handling the live Reindeer mascot Sven.

As the team was waiting for the signal to be given Hiccup turned to Jack, who was already jumping up and down, anxious to get on the field.

"You ready for this?"

"Oh trust me, I've been waiting for this for a long time." Jack replied. Then the signal was given and the team broke through the paper banner and ran onto the field, followed by Sven the live reindeer mascot and the flag barriers. As they were running on the field the Arendelle crowd went wild, while the Southern Isle crowd booed, hissed and held up signs taunting Jack that read "Don't hit me Jack" Some of the Southern Isle crowd was wearing orange jumpsuits with Jacks name on it. Jack didn't pay them any attention. He just focused on the Arendelle crowd cheering him on and his mother and sister who was in the front row, screaming louder then anyone.

Then the Southern Isle Warriors stormed onto the field, wearing Black Jersies with gold sleeves and gold pants, their black helmets having a golden S with a I going threw the loops of the S. By all accounts the sear presents of The Southern Isle was enough to intimidate a guy. The players was huge, bigger then any team they have faced in the past. And when they got onto the field, they turned to face their fans and stomped their feet and beat their chest as they gave a battle chant in a language none of the Arendelle team recognized.

"Well this is going to be a battle." Snotlout said as he saw Southern Isle doing their battle chant. Jack wasn't looking at the football players however, he was staring at Hans with a glare that could burn a whole threw a solid oak door. And Hans was looking at Jack too, and Hans took his right hand and gave Jack the cut throat signal, saying that he was dead.

"We can take them." Jack responded to Snotlout. As he lined up with the rest of the team for the national anthem.

As both teams got off the field, the field was set up for the national anthem and a voice on the intercom was heard announcing the singer for the anthem.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The voice said "Here to present to you your national anthem please give it up for Tony Award winning actress Idina Menzel."

"Hey don't I know her from somewhere?" Elsa asked Merida who told her to shush for the anthem.

_Oh say can't you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed, by the twilight's last gleaming. Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous flight, O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof to the night that our flag was still there; O say does that star spangled banner yet wave, O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave. _

As Idina Menzel finished and walked off stage as the stadium clapped and cheered for her, Anna turned and whispered in Elsa's ear

"Is it just me or does she sound a lot like you?"

"I know it's so creepy." Elsa answered.

The two teams then walked onto the middle of the field for the coin toss.

"Congratulations on making it to the Ice Bowl." The head ref said as he greeted the two teams. "We have a special coin for the coin toss today, The Southern Isle emblem will be heads and Arendelle's will be tails. I will throw the coin in the air and while it is in the air Arendelle will call it."

"Tails." Jack said as the ref tossed it coin in the air. When it hit the ground Arendelle's emblem showed up on top.

"It is tails, Arendelle has won the toss, which means they choose who gets the ball first."

"We would like to receive." Jack said

"Ok Arendelle will start the half with the ball. Southern Isle which side of the field do you want to defend."

"The south end." The Southern Isle captain said.

"Ok Southern Isle will defend the south goal. Good luck to the both of you and may the best team win."

Then the Southern Isle took the ball for the opening kickoff. Flynn was waiting at the end of the field for the ball and when it was kicked he grabbed it and ran the ball to the thirty five yard line.

"And the 2016 Ice Bowl is underway." Bob Parr said, in the analyst's booth, who was calling the game with his co analyst Buzz Lightyear.

As Jack walked onto the filed for the first snap of the game he was welcomed with cheers from the Arendelle side and boos from the Southern Isle side. Jack only focused on the cheers as he stepped up to the field and had the ball snapped to him.

For the first play of the game he threw the ball to Flynn who ran it for a good fifteen yards to the fifty for a Arendelle first down.

Jack didn't waist any time at all as he quickly ran up to the fifty, and had the ball snapped to him again. This time he threw the ball to Kristoff who caught it at the forty and ran it to the thirty for another first down.

Arendelle fans was cheering as Arendelle was moving the chains right off the back. Everything was going as planned for Jack, he wanted to move the chains quickly off the bat, he wanted the Southern Isle to fear him. When the ball was snapped to him again this time he ran the ball himself and ran ten yards to the twenty.

The Arendelle fans went crazy and Hans decided he had seen enough, he was calling a timeout.

"And the Southern Isle are calling their first timeout as they try to figure out a way to slow down this Arendelle offense." Buzz said turning to Bob. "Man this Arendelle team has came out on fire to start this half."

"Well they needed to Buzz" Bob said "They know the type of team they are up against and if they want any chance of beating this team they needed to come out swinging."

"Coach, they are running circles around us." One of the Southern Isle players said as they huddled for the time out. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we are going to do," Hans said "I need one of you to knock Jack out of the game."

"But coach that's illegal?" A player protested.

"Look, Arendelle is nothing without Jack. You saw how they played the first half of their first game without him, they were terrible. One of you knock out Jack, and I will pay your tuition for the rest of the school year."

"I'll do it." A player wearing the number 89 said, it was the same guy who Jack got in a beef with outside the bar. "He broke my nose, I will break him."

"Your sacrifice for the team will not go unnoticed." Hans said "Take him out." Then they broke the huddle and ran back to the field. Number 89 looked deep into Jack's eyes then as soon as Jack took the snap he barged threw the line and smashed into the crown of Jack's helmet with his own helmet, knocking Jack head first onto the turf. The Arendelle crowd just gasped as flag was thrown after the play.

"Not so fun the other way around is it bitch!" Number 89 mocked as he stomped on Jack's helmet with his cleat as the Arendelle crowd booed.

"Unsportsmanlike like conduct, Targeting, number 89 defense, fifteen yard penalty, number 89 has been ejected from the game.

The Arendelle crowd booed number 89 as he marched to the locker room and gave the crowd the bird.

Elsa, the crowd and the team noticed something that quickly silenced them.

"Jack get up." Jack's sister Emma cried. Jack was lying still on the turf, his head buried in the ground, he wasn't moving at all.

"Get up Jack!" Elsa cried

"This is not looking good for Arendelle folks." Bob said in the analyst's booth. "Jack Frost is not getting up."

**Oh just in case you are wondering why I am using the year 2016 instead of 2015. I am trying to set this in the real world which is why I am giving cameos to real people. And since the 2014-2015 collage championship has already been played and won by the Ohio State Buckeyes I didn't want to try to ignore history so I just sat it one year ahead. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Jack buddy!?" Hiccup screamed as he ran over to where Jack was laying on the turf. After being hit hard by the player from the Southern Isle he had not got up from the turf, showing that he had been significantly injured during the play. Jack's head was spinning and he was seeing stars, as his vision started becoming blurry Jack knew that he had a concussion.

"Oh, no,no,no,no this is bad!" Tuff screamed as he knelt by Jack and held up two fingers. "Jack how many fingers am I holding up?"

Jack looked but he was so dizzy that to him Tuff's two fingers looked like twenty.

"Twenty." Jack moaned

"Oh this is not good." Tuff said as he started freaking out, "this is not good people, we can't win without Jack, what are we going to do?"

"First of all your going to calm the hell down." North said walking onto the field and pushing Tuff out of the way as he bent down and offered his hand to Jack.

"Jack, you got to get up." North said in a soothing and comforting voice as he stretched out his hand. "Take my hand."

Jack's head was still spinning and hurting but as Jack closed his eyes and tears spilled down his face he stretched out his hand and grasped on to North's hand and was lifted onto his feet, the sound of applause filled the stadium as he was lifted onto his feet.

"The medical team is going to take you to the locker room and they are going to check you out." North said as he helped walk Jack off the field. "You are going to be OK."

Jack nodded as tears continue to spill from his face, he desperately wanted to get back on the field and continue playing but he was in way to much pain and he could hardly see at all with his head spinning the way it was. He was in no shape to play at this particular time.

"This is a major loss for Arendelle." Buzz said as the whole stadium watched as Jack was being walked to the locker room. "If Jack cannot return to the game then Arendelle would have lost their most important player and it will have been a heartbreaking ending to Jack's storybook season. Let's just hope that he will be fine and will be able to return because I do not see Arendelle winning this game without him."

"What do we do now coach?" Kristoff asked "Who else do we have for the Quarterback position."

"I would get out there if I could." Aladdin said on the bench. "But with my injury I cannot."

"I played a little bit of Quarterback back in high school." Hiccup said. "I might be able to carry this team."

"Good luck Hiccup." North said "Get us on the board." Hiccup and the team then ran back onto the field at the five yard line, Hiccup took the Quarterback position and with a quick snap he took the ball and ran five yards for a easy touchdown.

The crowd cheered and for the moment Arendelle had the lead, he just hoped that they could keep it without Jack.

"Arendelle has scored first Hans." Southern Isle's assistant coach Pitch said

"Don't worry, without Jack there is no way they can keep it." Hans said not even seeming the slightest bit scared.

As soon as Arendelle kicked the extra point North had a quick pep talk with his defense to try to make sure they keep the momentum going.

"OK we have the lead for now but we need to make sure we keep it." North said "We are down a key player which means I need you to step up more then ever. We cannot allow them to move the chains, we cannot give them any momentum. Do not allow them in the end zone no matter what."

"We will try our best coach." Ralph said as he put on his helmet and ran onto the field.

Unfortunately though it was easier said then done when it came to stopping the Southern Isle offense. Ralph didn't know if the fact that Jack was gone was taking away from their game or if The Southern Isle was just that good because it wasn't long before Southern Isle found their way into the end zone for a game tying touchdown.

As Ralph fell to his knees as he saw Southern Isle celebrating their touchdown one thing was for certain, without Jack this was going to be a long game.

Ralph and his defense wasn't the only ones feeling the pressure from the Southern Isle, Hiccup was feeling it too, probably more then the defense, Hiccup was fast on his legs and could run the ball no problem, but he didn't have half the arm that Jack did and he couldn't keep running and handing the ball off forever, the Southern Isle's defense was too strong for that and eventually they put him in a situation where he had to throw the ball and the moment he did he ended up under throwing it and it landed straight in the awaiting arms of a Southern Isle player and he ran it back all the way for a touchdown.

North lowered his head in shame as soon as Southern Isle had the pick six, the odds fell out of his favor quick, and even he was starting to question if they could win without Jack.

"I got to get back out there." Jack said as the medical doctor was checking him out for a concussion.

"Jack it is quite possible you have a concussion and if you go back out there with a concussion and you get hit hard again it could lead to some permanent brain damage." The doctor said as he ran a flashlight through Jack's pupils to see if he had any reaction to light, he did some but not as good as the doctor wanted.

"But the team needs me." Jack said getting up and started heading back to the field, but the doctor immediately grabbed him by the right arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jack what's more important, a championship trophy or your long term health. Jack concussion's has lead to brain damage to multiple athletes, and has lead to a few NFL players committing suicide because of it. Do you really want to risk that because of one game? I'm sorry Jack, but if I were you I would sit the rest of the game out.

Jack sat back down on one of the benches in disgust, he knew that his injury was the doing of Hans, he knew Hans wanted him out of the game so he had one of his players drill him in order to do it. Jack had come so far and had overcame every obstacle that had been thrown his way to make it as far as he did, but even he didn't know if he could overcome this. And as he overheard Buzz's voice on the intercom announce that the Southern Isle kicked a field goal to make the score seventeen to seven Jack picked up his helmet and threw it against one of the lockers before walking to the locker and banging his arms against it in anger before.

"Get it together Jack." Jack said to himself. "Get it together!" Jack gave the locker one last good kick before he sat down on one of the benches to cry. In his mind it was all over for him, Hans had won.

Elsa watched helplessly as Southern Isle scored yet another touchdown to make the score twenty four to seven as they reached one minute left to go in the half.

"And Southern Isle has scored another touchdown." Elsa overheard Bob said in the commentators booth. "Arendelle just can't seem to find a way to stop this Warrior team without Jack."

Bob was right. They couldn't stop Southern Isle without Jack. Elsa had to get Jack back in the game otherwise there was no hope for Arendelle. As Elsa looked toward the fans in the stadium one person caught her eye. It was Peyton Manning, Jack's hero. Then the light bulb went off for Elsa, she knew just how she was going to get Jack back into the game. And with that she wasted no time heading for the stands.

"Elsa, where are you going?" Merida asked as Elsa ran to the stands.

"To get Jack back in the game."

Jack was still sitting on the bench sobbing over his injury as he heard the half run down.

"Twenty four to seven at the half." Jack said to himself. "And it's all my fault."

"No it's not your fault." He heard Elsa say from behind him.

"Elsa what are you doing in here?" Jack asked

"Getting you back in the game." Elsa said

"Elsa I have a concussion." Jack said "There is no way I can get back in the game, it's over."

"But it's never over." Jack heard a familiar voice say behind him. Jack turned around and his eyes widened as he saw who was standing behind him at the entrance of the locker room. No? Could it be?

"Peyton Manning?"

"Hi kid." Peyton said

"OK, now I know I have a concussion, I'm seeing things." Jack said in disbelief.

"It's really me Jack." Peyton said walking up to Jack. "Your friend told me you needed some encouraging. Thought I could help."

"Peyton, I'm sorry, I'm not you. All my life I have tried to be like you, I watched you every Sunday, I have a poster of you hanging above my bed, I have idolized you, I have always tried to be like you, but I'm not. I have failed you."

"Your right Jack, your not me. And you shouldn't try to be like me. For the more you push yourself to be someone else all that is going to happen is your just going to wind up disappointing yourself." Peyton said "Instead you should strive to create your own legacy instead of trying to walk in someone else shoes. You should strive to be better then me instead of being me. You have the chance to do more then what I ever did, I never won a collage title but right now Jack you have the opportunity to do so and you are letting it slip away from your grasp by sitting in the locker room feeling sorry for yourself."

"But Peyton I have a concussion."

"That hasn't stopped people before. Lot's of athletes including myself has played through injuries. We didn't let the actions of a opposing player decide our fate. We let our own actions on the field determine the outcome. If you don't get back out there and finish the game then you are not only letting yourself down but your entire team. Do not let the dirty actions of another team stop you from fulfilling all that you are capable of doing. If you are going to lose this game, lose knowing that you gave all that you can give. But do not lose because some other guys decided not to play fair and knock you out. Get back out there, give it your all, get yourself a championship, let the legend of Jack Frost begin here."

Jack was shocked by what Peyton was telling him. Peyton believed in him, and Peyton told him the words he needed to here. With his new found momentum he swore he was not going to disappoint Peyton.

"I will not let you down." Jack said with a look of determination.

"I believe in you Jack Frost." Peyton said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. The fact that Peyton touched Jack was nearly enough to make Jack faint. Luckily though Elsa was there to support him and keep him from it.

It was right then that the rest of team walked in and just froze as they saw Peyton in the locker room with Jack. Giving Elsa the hint that it was time for her to leave.

"OK, I'm going to head back to the field now, see you later Jack." Elsa said as she ran back to the field, Peyton still remained in the locker room for the time being though.

"Peyton Manning?" Snoutlout gasped.

"In the flesh." Peyton said

"Oh my god you don't know how big of a fan I am of yours" Snotlout screamed holding his helmet up to him. "Can you sign my helmet?"

"Um maybe after the game." Peyton said

"Peyton just gave me the words I needed to hear." Jack told North "I'm ready to get back on the field, and finish the game."

"What about your concussion though." North asked

"I'll be fine," Jack said "I ain't going to let that dickhead Hans decide the game for me. They want to beat me. They are going to have to beat me on the field. For I am going to throw everything I have at them."

"That's our Jack Frost right their!" Flynn said pointing both fingers at Jack.

"Southern Isle is up by three possession though, And they get the ball to start the half." Hiccup said

"Then we just need to find a way to get the momentum back in our favor." Jack said and I know exactly how to do it."

"Do enlighten them." Peyton said

"During the opening kickoff, Guy will perform a onside kick, it worked once it can worked again."

"A onside kick to start the half." Peyton said "That play still haunts me from when the Saints did it to me and my Colts to gain momentum in the 2010 Superbowl. It's a good plan though. I approve it."

"If Peyton approves it then I'm game," Snotlout said

"It's time that we get back in this game." Jack said as stretched his hand out to the group. The rest of the team including Peyton himself followed suit and brought there hands in. "Let's give em hell guys, I need you to catch every ball I throw, I need you and the offensive live to protect me and give me room to run the ball. I need the defense to sack the Quarterback, and not allow them any room to move the chains and Ralph" Jack then turned to face Ralph. "I need you to wreck it." Ralph then gave a menacing grin, he was so going to wreck it.

"On three!" Jack said "ONE, TWO, THREE!" They broke arms apart "LET'S DO THIS!" The whole team then let out a huge battle cry as they found their confidence again and as Peyton left to head back to the stands Jack looked at the stadium to see Katy Perry performing her song Roar for the halftime show with some dancers dressed up in shark uniforms. As Jack listened to Katy perform he found his confidence and strength again and he was ready to get back on the field.

"I'm coming for you Southern Isle." Jack growled. "And your going to hear me roar!"

**Jack is back and it's payback time. So make sure to come back for the next chapter. You are so not going to want to miss it. Till then leave a review and I'll catch you later. **


	19. Chapter 19

**OK I know you guys have been desperately anticipating this so all I'm going to say is get out your flags and foam fingers because it is go time! **

The second half was just about to start, and while the crowds were getting antsy waiting for the half to start, Buzz and Bob were in the analysis booths still talking about the first half highlights and what they expect from the second half.

"Arendelle really needs to get something going in this second half because as of right this moment I see no way that they can come back and win this game, not with the way they have been playing." Buzz said.

"Well with the absents of Jack Frost they basically lost their key player and Arendelle hasn't seemed to find a way to adjust without him." Bob replied, just then he received a message from down on the field, and looked down at the field to see Jack walking to the field in full gear. "This just in folks it appears that Jack Frost is returning to the game."

"I don't know how I feel about this Bob, Jack was diagnosed with a concussion, returning him to the field now could risk making it worse."

"Well if the medical team and coaches feel like he is fine to return then I see no reason to deny him that right." Bob said

"True but I think it is a to little to late, they are down three touchdowns already to the best team in the nation, I'm not sure if even Jack Frost can pull a miracle out of his hat for this one."

"Well if anyone can, it's Jack."

Bob and Buzz wasn't the only one shocked to see Jack return, as the Arendelle crowd was cheering seeing Jack back Hans marched over to the head referee to protest Jack's return.

"Jack cannot be allowed to return." Hans protested. "He has a concussion, returning now would only make it worse, I demand you deny him re entrance."

"Are you his coach or doctor?" The ref replied. "You focus on your team and let Jack's medical staff and coach worry about his, you don't want me to penalize you do you?"

Hans shut up at that remark and walked back to his side of the field where Assistant coach Pitch was waiting for him.

"Don't worry Hans we already have a 24-7 lead, there is no way they can catch up to us, not the way their defense is playing."

"I want us to get in the end zone every damn time we have the ball. They cannot be allowed to get back in this game."

Then the two teams lined up for the second half kick off. A Southern Isle player was waiting deep on their side of the field anticipating the ball would come. However Arendelle had other plans.

"It's a onside kick!" Buzz gasped when Arendelle kicked the ball. The ball bounced right over the head of one of the Southern Isle players, giving a Arendelle player the opportunity to land on it.

As the Arendelle fans cheered, Hans's mouth just hung open in shock, "What the hell was that?"

"Nice work Guy!" Jack cheered high fiving Guy as he walked back to the sideline.

"Not them dead!" Guy replied.

Jack marched onto the field to the cheers from the Arendelle crowd. As he lined up for the snap he turned and looked Flynn in the eyes and gave him a small nod, Flynn looked at him and did the same thing, they both knew what it was time to do, A Hail Mary.

Once the ball was snapped to Jack, Flynn ran deep down the field as Jack took a few hops backward and tapped the ball in his hands twice. As the O-line covered Jack, Jack threw he ball deep down the field into the awaiting arms as Flynn, who caught it at the opposite thirty and ran it untouched into the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN ARENDELLE!" Bob said as the Arendelle fans roared and Jack raised both fist in the air for celebration! "Jack Frost is back!"

As soon as Guy kicked the extra point and Jack ran off the field. Jack turned to Ralph and gave the three words that Ralph was waiting to hear.

"Wreck em Ralph!" Ralph gave a menacing grin and as soon as the Southern Isle got the ball back Ralph and the defense stormed onto the field, a new sense of momentum surrounding them.

Ralph and the defense wasted no time trying to get the ball back. The second that the Southern Isle snapped the ball at the thirty yard line Ralph burst threw the Offensive lined and sacked the QB down at the twenty five yard line for a five yard lost.

Starring at a second and fifteen Southern Isle tried to run the ball only to gain the five yards they lost back before being knocked down by Fishlegs, way short of the first down.

"Throw the damn ball!" Hans screamed at his Quarterback "Throw it!"

Starring at a third and ten The Southern Isle Quarterback tried mimicking Jack Frost by Throwing a hail Mary deep down the field. But he under threw it and it landed in the awaiting arms of Snotlout at the fifty yard line, who ran it for five yards before being tackled at the forty five.

Jack cheered when Snotlout intercepted the ball and wasted no time one they got the ball back. As soon as the ball was snapped, Jack ran for a quick eight yards to the thirty seven yard line. Facing a second and two Jack handed the ball to Hiccup who ran for three yards and the first down.

With a first down at the thirty four yard line, Jack decided it was time to throw it and once he got the ball snapped to him he tossed a small ten yard throw to Tuff who caught it at the 24 and ran a extra four yards for a first and ten at the twenty.

With first and ten at the twenty Jack handed the ball to Kristoff, Kristoff ran it for ten yards for another first down at the ten yard line. Jack wasted no time and went with a no huddle, he was desperate to get more points on the board and fast. Going with no huddle he ran the exact same play with Hiccup who ran nearly untouched into the end zone for another touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN ARENDELLE!" Bob shouted from the booth. "Wow I can't believe it, Arendelle will be only down three points after the extra point attempt."

Hans couldn't believe it either, and he showed it by throwing his clipboard down onto the floor, pulling his hair out and unraveling a waive of curse words at his team.

The clock soon ran down on the third quarter with the score Southern Isle 24 Arendelle 21. With one Quarter left to play, Arendelle was feeling lucky, they were only down a field goal. They could still win this, they could feel it.

The Southern Isle had other plans in store however. They were not willing to give up their lead quite that easily. As soon as they got the ball back in the fourth quarter they started giving the defense a run for their money again. They were moving the chains and burning down the clock trying to give Arendelle as little time as possible. It wasn't until The Southern Isle was down to the opposite thirty yard line that Arendelle stopped them. Southern Isle still was able to kick a field goal however making the score 26-21 Southern Isle.

Southern Isle's defense was picking up as well and for the first time that half, Jack found himself struggling to move the chains.

After two offensive stops there was only four minutes left to play in the game with the score still 26- 21. Jack was so thankful that his defense was able to stop the Southern Isle's sudden hot streak because their defense was picking up fast and giving Jack a run for his money. Jack tried a couple quick running plays but was stopped quick by the Southern Isle defense. On third down Jack got sacked, and Jack soon found himself backed deep on their on thirty yard line facing a fourth and eleven with three minutes left to play forcing Coach North to call a time out.

"Coach what do we do now?" Kristoff asked. "They are stopping us out there."

"We cannot give them back the ball. They will run down the clock and kill any chance of us winning this game."

"It's fourth and eleven though, how are we supposed to get a first down?" Flynn asked

"Jack, you got any ideas?" North asked

"I need my offensive line to protect me at all cost. Obviously running the ball has not been so successful right now so if my line can give me some protection and by me some time to find a open man, I should be able to get a first down."

"This is it guys." Hiccup said "We blow it here and our championship hopes our done. Make sure we get the first down."

"We've come to far." Jack said "Let's not blow it."

Arendelle then broke the huddle knowing what had to be done, they new not willing to let Southern Isle still this from them, they needed a open guy.

"This is probably the most important play of the game for Arendelle." Buzz said "If they don't get the first down here they are finished, does Jack have something up his sleeve."

The ball was snapped to Jack, His offensive line was able to by him some time to examine the field. He then saw Flynn open down at the fifty, saying a little prayer, Jack threw the ball to Flynn, Flynn caught it for the first down before running out of bounds.

Both Jack and the crowd cheered, they where still alive. Jack ran a few quick plays as the clock was starting to wind down, Jack tossed a quick pass to Hiccup who gained five yards before getting stopped... Two minutes left on the clock. Jack tossed another quick pass to Kristoff, gaining another five yards and first down... one minute left on the clock. Jack handed the ball to Hiccup running for yet another five yard before North called a quick time out with twenty seconds left in the game and the ball on the opposite thirty five.

"Twenty seconds, we still have time for a Hail Mary!" Tuff said in the huddle.

"No, their defense is to strong and they will be expecting that!" Kristoff said

"I think I have a plan but I need you to protect me at all cost." Jack said "Do not let them get to me!"

Up in the stands, everybody was anticipating what Jack was going to do and as they saw Jack walk onto the field the anticipation

For Peyton Manning up in the stands, there was only one option in his mind that could work.

"Run it Jack!" Peyton said hoping Jack could here.

"Run it Jack!" Elsa also said, Knowing Jack had to be the one to win this game.

"Run it Jack." Emma said in the stands also.

"Run it Jack!" North said to himself.

"This is it folks!" Buzz said in the booth "This could be the final play if the game. Does Jack have one last trick up his sleeve!"

As the ball was snapped to him Jack stared to see if anybody was open, they wasn't, there was only one option, he had to run it. With the offensive line giving him protection he saw a hole and he took Jack.

"Jack is keeping the ball for himself, he ran past the hole, he is at the thirty.

"GO JACK GO!" Emma screamed from the stands as Jack was running with the ball.

"He is at the twenty five!"

"Come on Jack you got it man!" Peyton said cheering Jack on

"At the twenty!"

""Come on Jack!" Elsa cheered "Come on Jack!"

"the Fifteen!"

"Go, go, go!" North was cheering from the sideline

"The ten!"

"NO! STOP HIM!" Hans screamed as he started tugging his hair in fear

Jack then took a diving leap toward the end zone, he stretched the ball out as far as he can and as he leaped for the end zone the ball broke the plains.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

The crowd went wild, Emma was jumping up and down while hugging her mother, Peyton was clapping and pumping his fist and the cheer section went wild, especially Elsa.

As Arendelle kicked the extra point Ralph, Snotlout and Fishlegs dumped the bucket of Gatorade over Coach North's head. Final score Arendelle 28 Southern Isle 27.

It was over, Arendelle had won!

**ARENDELLE WINS! ARENDELLE WINS! Next chapter should wrap this story up. It's been a fun ride and I hope you enjoyed it. Please come back for the final chapter to see the final reactions of Jack, Hans and everyone else. **

**Till next time leave your reviews. **


	20. Chapter 20

**This is it people the final chapter to this amazing story. I would like to tank everyone who read this and followed, favorite and reviewed, it really made writing this story that much more fun. OK with that said let's wrap up this story. **

"ARENDELLE WINS! ARENDELLE WINS!" Buzz was screaming from the booth. "ARENDELLE WINS THE ICE BOWL!"

Arendelle came rushing onto the field as blue and silver confetti came falling onto the field.

Jack was still laying in the end zone in shock and disbelief. He actually did it, he won the Ice Bowl. He won the championship.

"You did it Jack!" Hiccup cheered as he bent down next to Jack and patted him on the side of the helmet. "You won the Ice Bowl, you won the championship!"

"Yeah!" Jack gasped, taking deep breaths in between words. "I did, I did."

Hiccup then helped lift Jack off the ground before, Hiccup, Kristoff, Flynn and Ralph carried Jack on their shoulders as they celebrated winning the Ice Bowl.

As both teams walked onto the field, North extended his right hand to Hans, intending to be a good sport and shake his hand. Hans however, was not going to have any of it, instead of offering to shake his hand, he balled up his fist and took a swing at North. North however moved his head to the right just before Hans's fist made contact and instead of punching North, Hans's fist made contact with the head ref instead.

"Oh no." Hans gasped, seeing that he just accidentally punched the ref in the face. The ref gave Hans a angry glare and as he wiped the blood from his face the ref pointed at security and security walked over to Hans and drug him out of the stadium.

"No, wait, you don't understand." Hans begged as he was being carried away. "I didn't mean to punch the referee it was a accident. I was..."

North gave a grin and waved bye bye as Hans was dragged out of the stadium.

Jack and the Arendelle team then walked onto the podium for the trophy presentation as the NCAA commissioner presented to Jack the championship trophy.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Buzz said over the intercom as Jack kissed the trophy before lifting it high in the air for the world to see. "Please give it up for your 2015-2016 Collage Football national champions the Arendelle Reindeer." Jack then passed the trophy to Coach North who also gave it a kiss, then Hiccup, then Flynn as the trophy made it's round to every player on the football team. Then the crowd hushed as The commissioner got up on the podium to announce the Ice Bowl MVP.

"It is my honor to give the 2016 Ice Bowl MVP award to none other then the guy who has carried this team on his shoulders all year long Jack Frost." Then the commissioner turned to Jack "Jack you started this season as a walk on back up before taking over midway through the opening game after the starting quarterback got injured, how would you describe your success this season?"

"Well you mentioned that I carried my team, when the truth I didn't so much carry my team more then we carried each other. I may have been the one leading the team but we all carried each other, we had each others back, and when I was at my lowest when the false allegations came out the team had my back and helped encourage me to continue the fight. I have the best coach and the best teammates in the world I never would have made it this far without them."

"Jack you just won the big game, the whole world wants to know what you are going to do next?"

"Well first of all I am going to go to the hospital and get my concussion checked out. Then after at I am going to Disney world everybody!"

"Jack you enjoy this championship and get your concussion taken care of."

After the post game celebration Jack did go to the hospital and got his head taken care of. Thankfully the concussion was only mild so after a couple months of treatment Jack was cleared and able to resume all football related activities.

Jack made good the Disney World promise and took the whole team plus the cheer squad to Disney World where they spent their whole spring break parting, getting drunk and riding the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at least half a dozen times.

Hans got fired from Southern Isle after being charged with aggravated assault for punching the Referee. And Pitched resigned following allegations and moved as far away as possible and dropped off the radar.

The one championship wasn't the only title that Jack brought to Arendelle in his four years as quarterback for the the Reindeer. He brought two other titles during his run including back to back titles in his junior and senior year.

After he graduated from Collage Jack entered the NFL draft where he got picked number one overall by the Denver Broncos, taking over as quarterback for the Broncos after Peyton Manning retired from a long and promising career. **(You heard it here first folks. Peyton retires in for years and his successor will be Jack Frost. Calling it right now.) **

During Jack's nineteen year career as the Broncos quarterback he led the Broncos to four Superbowl titles, tying Joe Montana and Tom Brady for most Superbowl victories among a single quarterback.

During Jack's long career in the NFL Jack had many fans and sponsors, but Jack's biggest fan was none other than his wife Elsa who went to every game.

One year after Jack retired from football, Jack was outside throwing the football with his and Elsa's eight year old son Peyton Nicholas Frost, named after Peyton Manning and Coach North. Elsa soon stepped out side carrying there five year old daughter Crystal and watched on the porch as Jack threw a long pass to Peyton who caught it one handed.

"Nice," Elsa said stepping off the porch with Crystal. "He is getting good, he may grow up to be just as good as you Jack."

"No Elsa." Jack said as he bent down and gave Peyton a hug after catching the ball. "He is going to be better, he is going to be better then me."

**And that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. If so hope you favorite it and leave a review giving your final thoughts, and if you haven't yet hope you follow me as a writer, I have other ideas I plan on starting on soon that I would like for you guys to check out. **

**Till next time, Start counting down the days till football season starts back up and hope to see you next story. **


End file.
